Ankh
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Who's hunting who? The GCPD may think they are tracking down the Sphinx, but the Sphinx is the one hunting them, one in particular. The socially awkward nerd who always speaks in riddles. Who is the Sphinx? That's the puzzle, but a certain FBI agent prefers to think of it as a mystery.
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Enigma

Unknown Enigma.

**Note: Yeah, my first part of my Gotham fic' this may move along ****slowly, because... well Inspiration per episode. :P**

* * *

Blood stained the streets and the sidewalk, the body lay cold and lifeless, the man had died sometime in the night, but what was the weapon? That was the question, the riddle even.

Edward scowled slightly. His life was governed by riddles, there was riddle everywhere, if you knew where to look.

He heard the three tell tale steps of… wait.. three? There should only be two, Gordon slightly lighter then Bullock.

He got to his feet, closing his little red leather bond book with the pen on the page he was writing.

He turned and blinked in surprise, before going slightly wide eyed.

No… no it couldn't be, could it?

"What we got Nygma?" asked Bullock, in that usual tone of his. He didn't like Edward, hell, nobody liked him, he didn't know what he did to make them dislike him so much, he just wanted to be liked, was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

"Nygma, did ya' here me?" snapped Bullock as he snapped his fingers in Edward's face.

Edward blinked and took a step back from the snapping fingers. He was never very good with people invading his personal space.

"I.. I err, not really, just a straight 22 cm slice across the neck, accurate to the last archery, who ever did this, knew what they were doing," Edward concluded before looking back at the new third party.

Short raven black hair framed a pale face, not a freckle marked the smooth skin of the woman before him, a light pink lip stick stained her lips and a small amount of mascara coated her eyelashes, the bright emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in way he knew all too well.

He knew this woman, he'd gown up with her, he'd been best friends with her, he'd fallen for what could only be thought of as love for her and they'd… spent quite a few nights together should we say.

"Nygma this is-"

"Mist Terry," he finished while he continued to stare at her, a face from his past, a face he never thought he'd see again.

Mist smiled at him. "Edward," she said in that same charming voice that could make anyone weak at the knees. "It's so good to see you," she went on as she hugged him.

Edward stiffened up, before relaxing into the hold he had missed ever so slightly.

"You two know each other?" Gordon questioned.

"We knew each other when we were kids, best friends ever since," Mist explained, a smile pulling at her lips. "So, you don't know what weapon was used?" she asked, turning back to Edward.

Edward shook his head. "It's unique," he said as he went back to the body and examined it, Mist followed behind him and knelt next to him, making her own observations.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at something sticking out of the injury.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't know… it looks like paint fibre but-"

"How the hell did it get there?" Mist finished for him.

They both glanced at each other

"It couldn't be, could it?" he muttered, a small bit of fear past over his features.

Mist glanced at him. "Do you have a light?"

They both got to their feet and Edward turned to Bullock. "Your lighter, the one you always keep in your side pocket next to your gun, can I have it please. We just need to test something."

Bullock frowned, but complied and gave him the lighter and Edward walked up the street.

"Can you smell it?" she questioned a frown on her face.

"Hard to miss," he muttered in reply before lighting the lighter and placing it to the floor, watching as the flames ran along the trail left by the gasoline.

"Oh hell," muttered Mist as she stared at the Ankh that burned on the ground. "Gentlemen, it seems you have the Sphinx in town. Good luck," she began to walk away, lifting up the tape and and walking under it as she called behind her. "You're going to need it."

T.B.C:


	2. Chapter 2 Viper

Viper.

**Note: Sorry this took so long to write :( I had major writers block and then I had a cold :( really not good :( still I hope you liked this one! :D**

* * *

Viper, the latest problem to hit the streets of Gotham and Edward was now carrying a sample of the toxic liquid through the GCPD back to the forensic lab.

If he got infected he was tempted to sue the GCPD, but he'd probably be dead before it would reach court.

"Oh what's that?"

Edward yelped and juggled with the glass full of viper in his hands, before letting it fly over his head before being caught, quite well, by Mist who was smirking and obviously she had been the one to make him jump.

"It's… viper, the toxin that's hit the streets, it's totally new, no one has ever seen anything like this. It's really quite fascinating, but dangerous."

"Edward exactly how dangerous is this stuff?" asked Mist as she examined the bottle containing the green liquid.

Edward winced and quickly took it from her hands. "Please don't frighten me like that. I told you before, I can't trust you are your hands."

Mist smirked. "I thought we agreed to never mention that."

Edward blushed and tried to set himself right. "I.. I never implied.. that is of course…"

Mist smirked before she fell into laughter. "Ed I'm messing with you. You know how I can be."

Edward sighed and rubbed his head before sitting back in his seat, examining 'viper' in it's glass container before looking back at Mist.

"So… why are you not out on the case?"

"Hmm?"

"The case," Edward said gesturing to the bottle. "Why are you not helping the Detectives with it?"

"Apparently I'm not to touch any other cases other then the 'Sphinx' one. Well, that's what Bullock said any way," Mist slumped in her seat. "Any way, about that, got anywhere with the paint?"

Edward shrugged. "It's nothing special, not like viper, but the paint is gold in colouring, but the weapon I have no idea what it is, usually I can put down what it was but this…" he picked up the photo of the cut on the body. "I have no idea, but this is so exciting! Something brand new. The lack of evidence is also intriguing, how someone could commit such a bloody murder and leave… nothing," he shook his head with a big grin on his face. "Fascinating really."

Mist stood watching him before slowly getting to her feet. "I don't know if I should be concerned or disgusted by your enthusiasum, maybe even amused."

Edward frowned. "I am fine."

"Oh I never said you weren't fine," Mist said clicking her pen, a habit she got into to keep herself calm.

"No," Edward pointed his pen in her face. "But you implied it," he finished smirking.

Mist narrowed her eyes at the pen. "Get that out of my face."

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand, out of my face."

"I hate to brake up the romance that's going on here but we need to catch Sphinx."

Mist and Edward glanced over at Bullock, Edward with a huge blush on his face and Mist looked more annoyed.

"No… we we weren't, I mean, that's not…" Edward bumbled.

"So you caught the guy who was distributing Viper?" Mist asked. If Bullock thought she was going to bite, he had another thing coming.

Bullock folded his arms as Jim came to join them. "Sorta," he said nodding to the fresh body cart being pulled past.

Mist shook her head. "Really? If you keep killing the suspect Bullock, you're going to get a bad name."

"Listen FBI I don't need you telling me how to do my job, I can do it perfectly."

"Oh yes because killing the suspect is a great way to work this job."

Bullock glared at her but Jim intervened. "Nygma, you got anything about Sphinx?"

Edward blinked before pulling out his leather book. "The cut was 22 cm long, it cut through the jugular and the main archeries in the neck, effectively the victim died of blood loss. It was very quick," he paused and fiddled with his pen. "The paint we found was obviously left from the murder weapon, so the killer obviously painted it gold and it has a metallic resin mixed with the colour, but the paint you could get from any hard ware store, nothing special about it. The cut however was very interesting," he smirked widely fiddling with the pen again while looking over the book at the Detectives and Mist.

"So tell us genius, what's so interesting about a damn cut?" snapped Bullock.

"The cut was curved."

"What?"

"The cut, it was curved, like the blade it's self was curved."

"Do you know of any weapons that could make a cut like that?" questioned Jim.

Edward shook his head. "None that are regular use for crooks or any one who wields a blade."

"Well, the person we're looking for isn't exactly normal either is she? She's an assassin."

"Any thing on the victim?"

Mist shook her head. "Worked for the mob, that's all."

"Though it looked like he'd received a beating only days before his death," Edward finished.

"What was his name?"

"Only got a first," Mist sighed. "His name's Lazlo. Works at a bar that's connected to the mob."

"How's it connected?" asked Gordon.

Mist smiled. "Well the bar is owned by one of the biggest mob bosses there is around, not Falcone but… ah what's her name?"

"Her? Ya' talking about Fish?" asked Bullock.

"Hmm… it seems Lazlo might of upset the wrong person."

"Let's go and talk to Mooney," Gordon said as he walked off with Bullock following.

Mist turned back to Edward who was examining the photos of the crime scene.

"You okay Ed?"

"I… I think of seen something like this before."

"Really?"

Edward looked up at Mist and studied her. He was never very good with people, but he could tell something was up with her. The fact that Mist was clumsy all of a sudden was strange, she'd never been like that, in all the years he'd known her, she'd never been clumsy.

"Aren't you going with them?" he questioned.

Mist raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling Bullock doesn't want me around, I seem to be bringing down the mood. My question though Eddie, answer my question."

"There was a murder… a few years back it was my first murder case, my first time out of the field, I was nervous, simply because I never experienced a murder before and if I got something wrong…" he trailed off before sighing. "The victim was killed in the exact same way, the cut wasn't so clean though."

"What do you mean?" asked Mist.

"The cut," Edward gestured to his neck. "There was more then one cut, it was like… the killer had tried to get it perfect, but missed and only cut a few of the adheres, wouldn't be as quick, less accurate, more blood, more evidence but the cuts where curved, exactly like this one."

"You think it was Sphinx," Mist said smirking.

"I think it's an odd coincidence that both victims were killed in similar ways, I mean what if, what if it was Sphinx when she first started out as an assassin? She wouldn't be as trained would she?"

Mist nodded. "First kill… where was the victim found?"

"Middle of nowhere, there was nobody, which is why I never saw the connection before… I just assumed that.."

"It was just another death. This kill though was done in an alley that's well used."

"Has many people come down it everyday."

"Yet no one saw anything," Mist sat down and tapped her chin. "It makes sense though, that the crimes are connected."

"It does?"

"Psychology based, killers get more confident. If the murder you investigated was her first kill then no wonder it was messy and away from everyone, she didn't know if it would go right."

"So she killed him away from everyone else so that if she did make a mistake-."

"He'd still have no chance to get away."

Edward bit his lip and looked to the floor. "We need that case file don't we?"

"Yes we do," muttered Mist as she pulled her phone out and began to walk away. "You grab the file, I'll call Bullock and Gordon let them know what we've figured out."

Edward nodded and was about to tell her to watch her step, since there was a pile of folders in the way but Mist nimbly dodged them and carried on walking while finding the number for Gordon and Bullock.

Edward blinked. How could she be so clumsy sometimes and then not clumsy at all?

The only logical explanation was, she was acting but… why?

T.B.C:


	3. Chapter 3: Files, riddles and blue eyes

Files, riddles and blue eyes.

**Note: Another chapter :) I hope you guys like and thanks for the reviews, faves and my many followers for following! :D It is noted and very much ****appreciated! :)**

* * *

Edward was loathed to go down to the file room, simply because he always got the urge to change the way it was ordered. Today was no different.

He walked into the room and noted that Kristen wasn't in, which he was secretly happy about. He liked her, but right now he was stressed and Kristen would only stress him more.

He stared around the room at the files that lined the floor, desk covered the top of the filing cabinets and the other shelves behind them.

There was a yellow glow around the room and just a hint of dust in the air from the files that time forgot. It was a wonder anyone would want to work down here.

Edward searched through the files, there must be something in here, it wasn't that long ago when he came here.

He suddenly stopped his search when he thought he'd heard giggling.

He stayed silent for a few more minutes before shrugging it off and continued his search.

The Sphinx case was driving him mad, he could've sworn he'd seen something like these murders before.

Mist was also bothering him. He was happy to see her again, of course he was, but there was just something off.

He suddenly stiffened.

That was giggling, there was no doubt about that.

He looked around the room with a frown on his face. Where was it coming from?

He walked over to some files cautiously before kneeling in front of them.

There was a giggle!

Edward gently took the top layer of files and lifted them before looking into the small den made of files and there at the bottom was a pair of blinking blue eyes hidden behind horn rimmed glasses, very much like his own.

Edward yelped and dropped the files and then he could hear laughter from the files.

Crawling back over to them he removed the walls of the den to reveal the culprit responsible and it turned out to be a young girl with chocolate brown hair, a slightly lighter shade to his, a pale complexion, with a bright smile.

She was also wearing a pair of green dungarees with purple sneakers that weren't done up properly, in fact a lace was undone.

"Hello," the girl said brightly, waving at him with a smile.

Edward blinked a few times before cautiously waving back. "Hello."

She smiled even wider at him before going back to… wait a file?!

Edward snatched it off her and quickly placed it out of her reach.

The girl frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"B- because you're too young to look at them."

"But I understand them."

"You're not aloud to look at them."

The girl blinked at him before asking that one question children where always famous for. "Why?"

Edward sighed before getting to his feet. "You shouldn't be in here…"

"Mummy doesn't mind," the girl said brightly.

"I think she would."

The girl shook her head. "No. Mummy told me to come here because it would be safe."

Edward blinked. "Does your mother work here?"

She nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Yes, Mummy works here. She's helping with a case."

Okay… that still didn't help him much.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked him.

"Umm… I I'm Edward, Edward Nygma," he muttered before standing and looking around the room making sure there was still no one.

"Hello Edward, I'm Enigma."

Edward blinked. Had she really…? She couldn't of done surly? "Did you say… you're names Enigma?"

She smiled at him. "Enigma N Terry."

"Terry?" Edward frowned. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Mist Terry by any chance?"

Enigma giggled. "Yes, that's Mummy. She's brave and helps people."

Edward nodded before looking at the file he'd taken off her. It was the one he was looking for.

"Do you like reading?"

"Umm… yes, yes I do," he muttered as he began to look through the file.

"I like reading. I like reading difficult things," she explained before pushing the glasses up her nose.

"Hmmm?"

"I like Shakespeare."

Edward dropped the file and span to face her. "But… you're four!"

"Five!" Enigma said holding up her fingers.

"That… I…" Edward blinked. "I must say I'm impressed."

Enigma giggled. "Thank you!"

Edward mumbled a welcome before looking through the file quickly to find the photograph of the cuts on the mans throat.

He let a grin slip on his face as he realised he was right. It was the same type of cut, but he still had no weapon.

"Brought it with her, took it with her," he muttered before sliding the photograph back into the file and walking towards the door.

Then he paused.

What was he meant to do with… Enigma? He still couldn't believe that was her actual name.

Enigma smiled at him and stood, before she walked over to him.

"You need to go to your mother," he stated.

"But she's working."

"Well you can't stay here."

She smiled up at him. "Can I come with you?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. There was nothing else really for him to do.

He sighed before shifting the file in his hands. "Okay… fine… just don't touch anything when we get there, please."

Enigma nodded at him. "My servants cannot leave me, in all they number five. They bring me everything I want and I keep them alive. What am I?"

He blinked dumbly at her. "Pardon?"

"It's a riddle," she replied smiling up at him. "I like riddles, my Mummy always told me riddles when I was trying to get to sleep. It would make me tired and then I'd sleep."

"Hand."

"What- I mean pardon?"

Edward still stared at her. "The answer is a hand."

She grinned at him before quickly snatching his in her tiny mitts.

Edward yelped in shock before going stiff and staring at her.

"Mummy tells me to always hold her hand. It's so I don't get lost."

He slowly let out a breath before looking towards the door and walking, with Enigma holding his hand tightly so not to loose him.

Why him? Of all the people who found the little girl hiding in the folders, why did it have to be him?

At least the 'viper' thing had stopped. He didn't want to think about the hassle it would of been to get the girl through the rooms if that was still going on.

He tried to ignore the many stairs he got from people as he walked past, with the little girl holding onto his hand tightly.

He got to his desk and slipped his hand from hers, before he began to read the file and study it's entire content, he didn't want to miss a single thing.

Then there was a pair of tiny hands at the edge of his desk, trying to reach for one of his pencils.

Edward raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile as he watched the tiny hands search his desk for the pencils that the owner had clearly seen from a distance.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pass me a pencil?"

He slowly passed her one of his pencils and noted how she sat on the floor, legs apart, with the paper in the middle, drawing.

He remembered doing that when he was her age. Hmm… life seemed so much simpler then.

"What are you doing?"

I… don't think you'd understand."

She was suddenly standing and looking up at him with wide blue eyes, they practically begged for information.

"Enigma what are you doing?" asked Mist as she came over and then she saw Edward and she paused.

"Enigma, please go down to the file room again."

"Edward told me I shouldn't."

Mist sighed heavily and ran a hand down her face. "Please go down to the files."

Enigma nodded before getting to her feet and running off.

Mist looked back at Edward, her face was stone cold, set in a frown that was warning him not to ask any questions.

"I found the files."

Mist's mood brightened. "You did? Great. Lets get them up to Gordon and Bullock."

Edward nodded, getting to his feet with the files before glancing at Mist. "What is a girl with an odd name and an odd letter in that name?"

Mist paused before glaring at him slightly. "Let me guess… an Enigma by any chance?"

Edward nodded. "You would be correct. Tell me, what does the 'N' stand for?"

"What?"

"The N. In Enigma's name, it's Enigma N Terry. What does the N stand for?"

Mist smiled, but it was sickly sweet, too cheery for the mood. "It stands for non of your business, Edward."

She then snatched the file out of his hand and stormed off, leaving Edward staring after her with a dumb struck expression.

* * *

"The cuts are exactly the same," explained Mist as she showed Bullock and Gordon the pictures. "Identical."

"How'd you find this?" questioned Gordon.

"It wasn't me, it was Edward," she snarled a little at his name before regaining her cool. "This was his first murder scene and it just so happens to be Sphinx's as well."

"Oh yeah and how'd you know that?" snapped Bullock.

"Well, it obvious."

"Then maybe you can show us smart alack."

Mist's lips drew into a tight line before she smiled. "The cuts are rough and there is many of them, plus the target was killed away from anyone else."

"Different to the recent crime scene."

"She's more experienced now, not so scared."

"Are you sure it's her?" asked Gordon.

Mist nodded before hiding the file behind her back. "Positive. This made me think though."

"Glad something did," Bullock muttered, making Mist glare daggers at him.

"It made me think, that if she's been here before then maybe someone in the mobs would remember her?"

"Why the mobs?"

Mist smirked. "Sphinx doesn't work cheap. Only Mob bosses could afford her."

Gordon nodded. "Lets go talk to Mooney. Mist you coming?"

Mist smiled. "Oh yay, I get a field trip," she laughed before grabbing her coat and following them.

On the way out past the halls and desks, Mist spotted Edward.

He was watching them, clearly he was still intrigued by Enigma.

For Edward's sake, she hoped he would keep his distance. She hated it when things got messy, the blood never comes out of her shirts.

She smirked before waving at him.

Blood never comes out of shirts…oh and she did like this one she was wearing too, it would be a real shame.

"A real shame indeed," she muttered before leaving the GCPD.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Hope you guys like. Any one want to take a guess what the 'N' in Enigma's name stands for? Anyone? :) Please place your guess in your review. :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's all in the name

It's all in the name.

* * *

The drive to Fish's bar is a quiet one, with Bullock not wanting to talk with Mist in the car and Mist was happy with the silence, gave her chance to think on recent events.

Was it just her, or were the crimes in Gotham a little… strange?

She'd heard about the problem with these two weirdos grabbing street kids while using TCP, then there was a 'Balloon man', next another assassin with a metal spike as a weapon and they had recently just had Viper.

What the hell was wrong with this city?

Gordon steps out and opens the door for her and it surprises Mist, she was so lost in her own thoughts, but she quickly reverts back to her normal self and follows him and Bullock to the bar door.

When they walk in, she see's Fish sitting next to the bar with a big man next to her, a smirk on his face.

"Fish," Bullock says with a smile and two embrace with a quick kiss on the cheek passed before she turns to Gordon and nods.

"Detective and what did I do to get this surprise?" she asked, smiling charmingly.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd heard anything on the street recently, about somebody wanting certain members of your gang dead?"

Fish frowned. "I can't say that I have. Why?"

"Seems one of your men was killed by an assassin, name of Sphinx," Gordon interjected.

At this Fish laughed. "Oh, you've been reading too many fairy tails, Detective. The Sphinx is a legend, she's not real."

"She is and she's in Gotham," Gordon growled.

Fish raised an eyebrow before her eyes casted over to Mist. "Oh and who is this?"

"Special Agent Mist Terry of the FBI. Here to investigate the Sphinx crime," Mist said bluntly.

Fish smirked. "So you boys have a little lady following you around? Good, you two always needed a woman's touch to your team."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm much of one, I probably have more guts then most men," Mist said smirking.

Fish smiled. "Oh, she's feisty, I like her, she's one to keep you two."

"The best compliment I've ever gotten off a member of the mob."

"I could image what some of the lesser ones would call you."

"The last one I met seemed to believe that a woman wasn't much of a danger, but in my experience, it's the women who are the most dangerous."

Fish clicked her tongue. "And you'd be right."

"I thought I would be," Mist smirked. "So tell me, what did Lazlo do wrong?"

"Lazlo?" Fish tilted her head to the side and thought for a bit. "Hmm… Butch have you seen Lazlo around?"

"Can't say that I have, Fish."

"Hmmm… I only assumed he was sick… tell me, is he okay?"

"He's dead," Gordon stated. "Wondering if you knew anything about it."

Fish shook her head. "No… I simply assumed, in fact I think we all assumed that Lazlo was simply ill."

"Well, he certainly isn't well," Mist stated bluntly.

Fish smiled and tilted her head to side. "Hmm… I suppose he isn't is he?"

"But you don't know anything about his death, at all?" questioned Jim.

Fish turned to him and smiled once more. "Believe me Detective, if I did I would tell you. Lazlo was one of my favourites. I hope you catch his killer."

"Medical examination shows he got beaten up pretty bad. Do you know anything about that?"

"Beaten? Hmm… I can't say that I do… Butch, do you know anything about poor little Lazlo getting beaten?"

Butch frowned and shook his head. "No, Fish. Can't say that I do."

"Oh, well as you can see neither me or my employes know anything about his death."

"None what so ever?" Gordon stated.

"None," Fish hissed, giving Gordon a glare.

"We'll keep in touch, Fish," said Bullock as he placed his hat back on. "You just keep your shutters closed and watch out."

"We'll be extra careful."

Bullock nodded before walking out of the bar with Gordon and Mist following.

"Agent Terry," Fish called, making Mist stop and turn to her. Fish smirked. "Welcome to Gotham, I hope you enjoy it."

Mist smirked back. "Hasn't disappointed me yet."

Then she nodded her goodbye before following Gordon and Bullock.

* * *

She walked back into the GCPD, Bullock gave her a glare and then continued walking.

"Say, boy scout, come up here and help me sign this will ya?"

Gordon sighed before nodding at Mist and wondering over.

Mist stood there before walking past everyone towards evidence and examination, a smirk on her face.

Oh if only they knew.

She walked right past the records room and headed towards the main forensic department.

She stopped outside the door when she heard giggling.

She knew that giggle.

Slowly she opened the door and there was Edward with Enigma sitting on the bench next to him, giggling her little heart out as he made little explosions with some of the chemicals they had.

"How long will the DNA test take, Edward?" she questioned while she swung her legs on the edge of the table.

"It'll be done in a few moments, in the mean time do you want to see a purple flame?" Edward questioned, grinning as he set up a bunsen.

Enigma grinned and clapped her hands. "Oh yes, yes please!"

"Alright then," he sorted through the chemicals he had when Mist spoke up.

"Having fun?"

He yelped and span around with Enigma smiling and waving at her.

"Hello Mummy!"

"Mist?!"

"Hellos sweety, what's Edward showing you?" Mist questioned, walking over to her young daughter and Edward.

"He's showing me purple flames mummy!" Enigma squealed.

"Is he? Well, I'm afraid we have to leave now, okay?"

Enigma frowned. "Okay. Bye, bye Edward."

Edward waved as the little girl jumped off the table and walked through the door.

"Who's DNA where you running?"

"Oh? Enigma's."

Mist paled. "W- what?" she spluttered.

Edward shrugged. "She wanted to know who her father was, so I suggested a DNA test and- Mist?" Edward had only had his back turned for a few minutes and then Mist wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly he heard a small beeping from the DNA test and he quickly printed the sheet off.

He didn't understand why Mist was acting so odd… it was only a DNA test there was nothing to be-

His mind stopped as he read the results and then he understood everything.

He didn't know how he did it, but he raced out of the forensic lab and ran to the main office of the GCPD.

Edward ran down the steps, almost tripping over his own feet, he'd realised that he'd picked the test sheet up on the way out and it was tightly gripped in his hand.

It had to be a mistake, that was the only logical explanation, but just to make sure- where was she?!

"Ed, you okay?" asked Gordon frowning at the forensic scientist flustered face.

Edward glanced at Gordon with a deer in the headlight look to his face. "Pardon, sorry?"

"Are you okay? You look a little… flustered."

Edward blinked like the information hadn't fully sunken in before shaking his head. "What sorry, yes, yes I'm fine thank you, it's just… umm… do you know where Mist is?"

Gordon shook his head. "I think she's gone home, she needs to look after her daughter, why what's the problem?"

"Oh, there's no problem, no problem at all I just… need to speak with her, it's urgent."

Bullock came over and glared at the forensic scientist. "Say do you want to know what else is urgent? Capturing Sphinx. Get to work Nygma or else the case will be handed over to the MCU and that's the last thing I want."

"I… yes sorry umm…" Edward stuttered as he went to leave.

"Ed, what's on the sheet?" asked Gordon, eyeing it.

Edward flinched before going a little red and backing away from him a little. "It's… it's nothing, Detective, I can assure you."

Gordon raised an eyebrow and Bullock came storming over to him. "It sure as hell looks like something, give it here."

"It's nothing," Edward mumbled, gripping the sheet in his hand.

Gordon frowned at him. "You sure you're okay, Ed?"

Edward smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine Detective."

Suddenly Bullock snatched the sheet out of Edward's hands and walked away from him while look at the it and his eyes widened.

Edward's own eyes had widened considerably behind his glasses.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Bullock said in disbelieve as he stared at the lanky forensic scientist. "How the hell did that even happen to someone like you, in fact, who the hell would want to do that with someone like you?"

"Bullock!" shouted Gordon as he gave his partner a glare. "What are you going on about-?"

Bullock shoved the sheet in Gordon's face, still staring at Edward in shock.

Gordon read the file and he looked over at Edward with a shocked and confused expression.

They had every right to.

"Like I said," Edward muttered. "I need to talk with Mist," At least he knew what the 'N' in Enigma's name stood for now.

Gordon's eyes drifted back to the paper and he read the words.

**Name: Terry, Enigma.**

**Mother: Terry, Mist.**

**Father: Nygma, Edward.**

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yeah! I'm back and I'm sorry this took so long, but it's here! :D**

**How about that for a shocker and a way to leave it :P wonder what's going to happen next and don't worry we will get to see the mysterious Sphinx soon and Penguin will also be placed into it too, I mean, we've got to have Oswald in it haven't we? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sphinx

The Sphinx

* * *

The morning was cold and exciting for Edward.

The goat was back it seemed, not that Bullock was happy about that, in fact he was livid.

Though, Edward wasn't at his best.

Mist hadn't come in yet and she wasn't returning his calls. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant and right now he was jittery, finding it hard to concentrate on work.

He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, seeing Kristin would help, it didn't.

He sighed and fiddled with the file in his hands, walking over to his desk, before he paused.

There was something on his desk. More accurately it was a ceramic mug with a green question mark displayed on it and next to it was a card.

He blinked before placing the fie down and picking up the two new items on his desk.

The mug had a nice weight to it, the card was just a piece of paper from home.

He looked around and saw no one so decided to see who the note was from, though he had a pretty good idea who.

His suspicions were confirmed when he began to read it.

_Edward._

_I know you'll probably not understand why I didn't tell you when I first saw you, well it's complicated._

_I understand this isn't a puzzle you wish to know the answer to, it's difficult to explain and it hurts me to even consider it but, I didn't think you were ready._

_I can tell that you like Enigma, but as a father? I don't think it's right for you and I'd hate to bring up old scars (meaning literal there) but there is one question that always bugged me. _

_Would you be a good father?_

_and then, it would always lead to the next question._

_Would you be anything like your own father?_

Edward frowned and he was half tempted to throw the letter away after that, but he stuck to it and read on.

_I know the answers to both questions but, I can never take that chance, Enigma is too precious to me, like you are too precious to me._

_I know that if you did hurt Enigma, it hurt you more, probably destroy that childlike soul of yours and I don't want that to happen because I…_

_Oh I'm just going to turn around and say it. I love you Edward and because I do, I'll hurt you in ways unimaginable, but only because I want to keep you safe and protect you, something I failed to do when we were children but… I won't fail this time._

_I promise you this, I will no let a single person harm you ever again._

_That I promise._

_\- Mist._

Edward paused for a long time. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do.

"Nygma!"

Apparently he was going to be told right now.

* * *

Mist sat at her desk and fiddled with her pen. She'd made sure Enigma was at a daycare this time, what concerned her more was why Gordon and Bullock where giving her strange looks.

In the end she couldn't take it any more.

"I know I'm an attractive woman, but do you have to keep staring at me like that?"

They both blinked before turning away from her.

She sighed and leaned her head back. "You do realise I read people for a living don't you? You may as well just tell me now."

"Why the hell would you pick Nygma?" Bullock cried in utter shock.

Mist, who had beed leaning back in her chair, let herself drop forward on it's legs. "Excuse me?"

Bullock slowly stood and walked over to her.

"Harvey," Gordon muttered, but Harvey wasn't looking at him.

"Why, would you pick Ed to… do that.. with?"

"I don't follow you Detective-"

"Why the hell would you sleep with Edward Nygma?!" Harvey roared, just as Edward was coming up the stairs with evidence, Montoya and Allen had just entered and Essen was just coming out of her office, the room fell to a deathly silence.

Mist stood and starred at Bullock in shock, confused as to how he could know something like that..

Her eyes drifted over to the only moving object in the room, which just so happened to be Edward.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Edward!" she yelled and the forensic stopped before yelping at the sound of his name.

He took one look at Mist and belted to the forensic lab.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, you get back here!" Mist shouted as she chased after him. "Edward E Nygma get back here right now!"

The whole station simply stared in shock and confusion.

Edward raised past everyone, running over to the saplies cupboard and hiding in it.

He didn't want to be caught by Mist, that was that last thing he wanted, considering her temper.

He let out breath when he thought Mist had passed, when the door was suddenly thrown open.

Edward let out a yelp before snapping his mouth shut as Mist's angry look suddenly melted into a smirk at his reaction.

"I yelped didn't I?" Edward muttered.

Mist giggled while nodding her head. "Okay, but back to the matter at hand. Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them, they grabbed the sheet out of my hand."

Mist blinked. "You took the sheet up with you? Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to talk to you about.. it."

"You mean Enigma?"

Edward blushed immensely. "Y- yes. Mist I.. I never meant for that to happen."

"You can't change the past Edward. What's happened has happened."

"I know but… I don't know what to do."

Mist smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you'll be okay, but there is one thing we need to do."

"Which is?"

"We need to tell Enigma."

Edward flustered. "No! We.. she doesn't need to know!"

"Edward, she's fantasised about her father and who he is and how he would be," Mist gave him a stern look. "She needs to know."

"I… don't think I'm ready, I mean, you said it yourself in the note I wasn't ready."

Mist frowned at him. "What note?"

"The note," Edward muttered as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You said you didn't think I was ready."

Mist's eyes drifted over the page before she gave a smile. "Oh, yes of course, I remember now."

It didn't sound very convincing.

Suddenly, Mist was against him and pushing him into the shelves at the back. "A cupboard, how cliche."

"M- Mist?" Edward asked, perplexed. "What… what on earth?"

"Oh sweety, what's wrong? You seem to be a little… flustered."

Edward felt his eyes winded behind his glasses at the whole scenario. What was going on? What was wrong with Mist?

Her eyes had changed slightly, they were sharp and evil, if that was even possible, but the most worrying thing was they were directed at him.

"Mist?" Edward questioned still staring at her in slight fear and confusion.

She grinned at him. "Oh, I'm sorry am I scaring you?"

"I… I…"

"Oh, Eddie, come here," she giggled, before she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a harsh kiss.

Edward, in a panic, grabbed the shelves behind him like they were his life line. What the hell was she doing?

Suddenly she pulled away and left the cupboard like nothing had happened.

He stood in silence for a few moments, before he peeled himself away from the shelves and left for the forensic lab.

* * *

Finally it was the end of the day and he could go home, he wanted to leave as quickly as possible, today had not been a good day.

Mist, what was wrong with her? He decided 'many things' after that little interaction in the cupboard. It was a good job no one walked when it happened.

Home. Edward smiled when he saw the door to his apartment, he never felt so happy to see it in his life.

Once inside, Edward loosened his tie and shrugged his jacket off. Oh it was good to be home.

He sighed and walked into his bedroom, lying his jacket on his bed before he walked over to his bed side picking up the photo album he'd been looking at last night.

He smiled as he flicked through the pages containing pictures of him and Mist and all the crazy things they did.

There it was the day he won the puzzle competion, the cube rested neatly in his hand and behind him was Mist with her arms around him, smiling brightly at the camera.

He smiled sadly. Hard to believe that was one of their last photos together. They took less and less as the years passed and they missed certain special moments… but what had happened after that?

"What happened to you Mist?"

Edward looked up startled for a few moments at a clatter of noise fron the main room.

He placed the photo album down and walked into the main room, before everything went black.

* * *

Edward's vision was blurred as he came to, colours had blended together before he blinked and they returned to their natural stance.

What… what had happened?

"Hello? Little nerd, you in there?" he felt someone lightly tapping the side of his head, before he flinched away and then discovered he was duct taped to his seat.

His eyes widened before he heard light chuckling next to him. "Oh, you are alive, I was worried incase I'd hit you too hard."

The voice was female, but no one he recognised… who?

He looked to his side and saw a woman sitting on the work top of his kitchen, swinging her legs and dressed in a skin tight suit of black… well it looked like leather, he couldn't tell, she also had a hood up around her face with green goggles over her eyes and a black bandana hid the rest of her face.

He could only imagine she was smiling.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Oh honey I think you should know or at least I hope you do, you are my favourite nerd so surly…" she slipped of the work top and strutted over to him. "So surly that would make me your favourite assassin."

Edward paled. Oh god no, it couldn't be… it couldn't be her. "S- Sphinx?"

She laughed at him before she sat on his lap, he could see her eyes and noted how they were full of glee and mischief, which did not comfort him in the slightest, less so when she trailed her finger along his collar bone, up his neck to his glasses and tapped one of the lenses.

He could feel the heat creeping onto hid face. He wasn't used to this and it was making him nervous.

"So then," Sphinx purred. "Lets get down to business."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Oh my god, it's the Sphinx and she's captured Eddie D: Whats up with Mist and why is she acting so strange? Oh and I would like to know if anyone can guess who Sphinx is :)**

**okay but guys hear me out, I may have broken two bones in my wrist and hand so.. updates may be slow for all my stories I'm sad to say :(**


	6. Chapter 6: It can only get worse

It can only get worse.

* * *

Attraction, it's something we can't help. You're genetically programmed to like a certain type and your parents generally help you make that choice when you pick a partner who has slightly similar looks or personality. Edward had to wonder what his parents would think now and he questioned how messed up his part of the brain for attraction was.

He decided it was quite damaged for him to be finding this assassin even a microscopically attractive.

"So then, Eddie…" Sphinx purred. "I've noticed you around, you seem to be highly skilled at your job. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you are the best at it, but you see there's a little problem with that."

Edward swallowed. "Which is?"

"It means.. you're going to get too close, now I'm not nervous," Sphinx chuckled. "It's just I have a reputation to uphold."

"Are… are you going to kill me?" Edward questioned. "Because.. that wouldn't be a good idea."

Sphinx smiled at him before she pulled his glasses off. "Hmm? A bad idea? They're the best kind, wanna know why?"

"Because… because they're the most dangerous?"

"Now you're getting it… hmm I prefer you with glasses."

Edward turned away from her. She was distracting and not for the sole reasons she should be.

Why did the suit have to cling?

"Here's a riddle for you," she whispered in his eye. "Why are you still alive right now? I usually kill my victims first chance I get and trust me, I've had hundreds of chances."

"Why did you kill Lazlo and Mike Talor?"

Sphinx actually got off him and walked around, tapping her chin in thought. "Well, the first one, Fish got bored of him and the second…who was he?"

"Your first kill."

"Oh," Sphinx span around snapping her fingers. "Well gee Eddums, I don't know. Could it be someone payed me to do it?"

Edward swallowed before he struggled against the duct tape. He was not going to added to her list, he was determined.

"Eddums, stop struggling," suddenly there was a.. a sickle at his throat. "Please? I'd hate to wreck that neck line of yours, I like it the way it is and I'm sure you do too."

"Sickles?" Edward whispered as he stared at the weapon in shock, it was painted gold too.

"Hmm, I rather like them, what do you think?" she purred.

He didn't respond, he was too busy remembering the evidence. The cut was curved, made by a curved blade, made by a sickle.

"You just coming to grips with it?"

"Why me?"

Sphinx giggled before she rubbed her face against his and purred slightly. "Why not? I rather have a thing for people with brains, I find it rather… sexy should we say?"

Edward closed his eyes and turned away from her. He had to get away from her. She was… she was mad. Insane.

"It's almost Christmas Eddie, better not get caught under the mistletoe when I'm around," Sphinx giggled. "Funny thing about mistletoe, the berries are deadly."

"H- how is that funny?"

"I don't know. I just find it slightly humorous."

Edward turned to look at her. "Who are you?"

Sphinx laughed and came in front of him. "Now… Eddums…," she pulled the bandanna down to show black stained lips. "Where's the fun in telling you?"

And then for the second time that day he was pulled into a harsh kiss, but this was…

Then his door was opened, but Sphinx didn't move, if anything she only strengthened it.

"Nygma?!"

It was Bullock and Gordon? What were they doing here?

Slowly Sphinx pulled away before she turned the chair around and then Edward saw Gordon and Bullock staring in shock at him.

They'd seen him and Sphinx… he went red.

"Hmm, that was fun," Sphinx purred next to his ear as she practically draped herself over him. "Lets do it again sometime."

Then she disappeared out the window. That must of been how she got in in the first place.

Edward cautiously looked over at Bullock and Gordon.

"Ya sure as hell have good taste, Nygma." Bullock bit out.

Edward turned away before he muttered. "Could someone untie me please?"

* * *

Edward refused to talk to anyone, but he knew he would be forced to when Essen got here, worse Mist.

How would she take all this?

"Ed?"

He looked up to see Gordon standing in front of him. "You okay?"

Edward gave a weak nod before he looked away. He was ashamed and Gordon could see it.

He sat next to him and folded his hands. "It's not your fault, it could of happened to any of us," Gordon tried to explain to him.

"But would you of given in?" Edward questioned.

Gordon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't resist," Edward whispered as he bowed his head. "She kissed me and I didn't resist, she's an assassin."

Gordon sighed. "Ed… look, it's okay if you couldn't help yourself, could you imagine Bullock?"

Edward gave a small laugh, which quickly died in his throat at the sight of Essen and Bullock.

"Care to tell me what happened here?" she demanded.

Gordon stood. "Sphinx broke into Ed's apartment and duct taped him to a chair before she.. umm.."

"Yes?"

"She kissed me."

Essen looked down at Edward who sat with his head bowed. "She kissed me and I didn't try to stop her."

"We've had Edward talk to the sketch artist he's working on the picture as we-?!"

There was a scream from an alley and Bullock and Gordon raced over, with Essen following and eventually Edward came over, what greeted them was not what they expected.

It was the sketch artist with his throat slashed and written on the clip bored was 'Na, ah Detectives, no pictures, that's cheating' in what could only be guessed at as the victim's blood.

"Oh god…" Edward muttered. "She told me not to.. to continue that if I did… she'd have to keep her reputation."

"And you didn't think you should of let us know this beforehand?" Bullock growled.

"I.. I didn't think she'd do it," Edward spluttered.

"She's an assassin, what the hell did you think she was going to do?!"

"Back off, Detective!"

Everyone turned as Mist came storming down the corridor, gluing at him.

"It's not Edward's fault!"

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I only just got the call!"

"Shut up,, the both of you!" yelled Gordon. "It's not Ed's fault but arguing with each other is not going to help us catch Sphinx any quicker."

Mist looked at Edward and frowned, before her eyes widened. "Edward… she.. oh my god she kissed you?!"

Edward faltered. "It wasn't like that!"

"It looked it when we came in, 'easy Eddie'," Bullock growled.

Edward flushed even worse.

"You made out with a criminal? Sphinx too?!"

"No! I.. she was the one who kissed me!"

Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket and he frowned. Who would be texting him?

It was an unknown number.

Uh oh.

Edward opened the text and his eyes widened.

"Mist… where did you last see Enigma?" Edward questioned in a shaky voice.

"She's at home… why?"

Edward handed her his phone so she could read the message.

Mist's hand began to tremble as she stared at the text. "Oh god… no.."

"What is it?" asked Essen.

Mist looked up at her, tears streaking her face. "Sphinx's taken Enigma."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Uh oh indeed Edward. Sphinx has Enigma! D: **

**So we've had one person guess who Sphinx is... :) I won't tell any secrets yet, but keep guessing you guys :)****  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Who's good and bad?

Who's good and bad?

* * *

Mist wouldn't sit down, she paced in front of her desk as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I may get shouted at for saying this," Edward muttered.

Mist suddenly stopped and gave him a glare. "Then why are you saying it?"

Edward gulped. "Well… I was going to suggest you sit down and take a deep breath-,"

"My daughter is missing-!"

"Our daughter is missing."

"And you expect me to calm down?!"

Edward faltered. It just wasn't his day was it? Attacked by an assassin now attacked by friend.

"Mist, we've got a lead," Gordon spoke up as he came running over to them.

"How?"

"Bullock talked to a few of his contacts, one knew where she was or at least where he'd seen Sphinx."

Mist blinked. "Where is this witness?"

"In the interrogation room, don't worry we have an address, we're going there now," Gordon stated as he turned, Mist followed after him and then Edward came.

"What are you doing?" Bullock snapped at him.

Edward frowned. "I'm going to get my daughter."

"You are not qualified to come out on field. Ya staying here Nygma."

"But-."

"No buts! You're staying here."

Edward went to protest when Mist snapped at him. "Edward you're useless in the field stay here where you're actually good at something!"

Edward bowed his head and raised no further argument as they left.

Her words stuck in his head and he wondered over to the interrogation room, staring at the man though the small window he couldn't help but sigh.

It's not like it was his fault he wasn't very good in the field, but they needed him, he was possibly the only person who could get close to Sphinx and not get killed.

He widened his eyes at the realisation.

They needed him.

Edward ran through the building and managed to get outside just as they were setting off and he ran in front of the car, making Harvey slam the brakes on.

Detective Bullock goy out of the car. "What the hell do you think you're doing Nygma!"

"Detective Bullock, wait, listen to me!" Edward pleaded as he stared at the Detective. "I'm the only one who can get close enough to her and not get killed!"

Bullock paused before he frowned. "Alright, fine! Get in!"

Edward ran into the car and then they sped off.

* * *

"Ed, do you think you could distract her?" asked Gordon.

Edward frowned but nodded. "I can try, but I think it might work."

They pulled up outside a warehouse, it looked like it had been abandoned for years, some of the windows were slightly broken, others were completely smashed.

"This is were Enigma is?" Mist questioned. "We need to get her out of here, Enigma hates the dark."

Edward swallowed and quickly ran towards the warehouse.

"Edward!" Mist shouted before she chased after him.

"Does anybody in this town wait for back up?" Bullock growled out, before he and Gordon ran inside, but the place was like a maze.

"Edward?" Mist called as she walked around the maze with a confused and worried look.

Edward heard his name but when he span around, there was no one there.

"Mist?" Edward shouted but he got no reply so he carried on walking.

Why did he come again? He wasn't trained for this, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit excited.

As he continued he found a door with a crack of light seeping under the door.

He opened it and then he spotted Enigma sitting on a chair, happily drawing.

"Enigma," Edward was able to choke out after a while, he still had the nerves about the fact he was her father.

Enigma looked up at him and smiled before she waved. "Hello Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you back to your mother, come on lets get you back to her, she's been so worried about you."

"Mummy never worries."

"Well, you're father is very worried."

Enigma looked up at him and blinked. "My… Daddy? I don't have a Daddy."

"Of course you do… everyone does," Edward mumbled.

"But… where is my Daddy?" Enigma questioned.

Edward didn't answer as he carried on walking towards the door.

"Wait! I need Skallywag!" Enigma shouted as she kicked a little.

Edward set her down as she ran over to her soft cuddly… woodlouse?

"A.. woodlouse?"

Enigma giggled and nodded before she frowned.

"Enigma what's wrong?"

Her smile came back and she waved. "Hello, you look very pretty tonight."

Edward frowned before he turned around and saw Sphinx…?

Edward paled and looked slightly to Enigma. "Enigma, run, find Gordon, Bullock and your mother okay?"

"Okay dokie Edward," Enigma smiled before she ran off into the darkness.

"You know she doesn't like the dark right?" Sphinx tutted.

Edward glared at her.

"Ohh… I didn't think you had a glare in you."

"Leave Enigma alone," Edward growled.

Sphinx frowned. "I don't like your tone," she stated and then she was pouncing on him causing him to smack against the hard concrete.

"Sphinx-."

"No, you do not have the right to speak to me in such a way!"

Edward blinked before swallowing. "I… Sphinx, I'm simply trying to protect my daughter!"

"Oh?" Sphinx bit out. "So someone else has already had a go at you my little nerd."

"You're what?"

Sphinx chuckled. "You're my little nerd," she whispered before she leaned closer to him. "I know it sounds a little possessive but… I rather like to think of you as mine," she laughed as she pulled down her bandanna, this time the lips were a deep crimson red and she pressed them harshly against his.

He wondered if seduction and kissing him was all she ever thought about.

"See you soon," she whispered as she pulled away before she ran off into the darkness, then Gordon and Bullock came running in.

Edward slowly sat up and turned to them.

"Nygma! Which way did she go?"

Edward blinked and tried to focus his mind. "That way…" Edward muttered pointing, but then Enigma came through with Mist following. "No one was down there, but we got Enigma back, that's all that matters."

"We gotta find her!" Edward shouted, everyone was shocked even Enigma looked a little taken aback.

Edward faltered a little after. "I mean.. she's dangerous."

Mist smiled and picked Enigma up and shifted her to be more comfortable. "Lets go, I need to take Enigma home so she can sleep."

Edward smiled before he followed Mist, with Bullock and Gordon watched.

"They make a nice family," Gordon commented.

"Don't even talk to me about it boy scout. I find the whole thing freaky."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me carry Enigma up the stairs, but you really didn't have to Edward," Mist explained as she opened the door to her apartment, holding Enigma's woodlouse under her arm.

Edward smiled before he shifted Enigma in his arms before he followed Mist inside.

"Enigma's room just up here, come on," Mist beckoned as she walked down the hall.

"You have a nice apartment.

"Hmm, yeah it's okay, but I'd still want better, like a penthouse or something."

"Still craving your old life?"

"Not… really. I'd like to have a better place to live but not so…"

"Yeah," Edward smiled as he walked inside placing Enigma down in her bed and then Mist placed her woodlouse next to her before she paused.

"Do you want to tuck her in?"

Edward blinked. "What? Me?"

"Yeah, come on. All you do is bring the covers up to her chin."

"Oh.. okay…" Edward swallowed and pulled the covers up.

Mist patted his back. "Welcome to the first steps of parenthood."

Edward gave a small laugh before he followed Mist out, shutting the door behind him.

"Why would Sphinx even take Enigma?" he muttered.

Mist sighed and place her badge and her gun on the table. "Edward, please. I'm tired can we just think about it tomorrow?"

Edward nodded. "Well, I better get going," he said as he hooked a thumb towards the door.

"At this time?"

"I'll be okay."

"Edward.." Mist shook her head. "Just sleep here tonight," Edward blushed and he glanced at Enigma's room and back to Mist who smiled at him. "On the couch."

Edward gave a small sigh of relief before he pulled his jacket off and lay it on a seat.

Mist had gone off to her room and Edward began to settle himself down on the couch. He didn't realise how tired he was until he lay down.

The day had been long, too long and he'd met Sphinx twice and both times she'd… kissed him.

Edward scowled and rubbed the lipstick from his mouth before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Edward, it's just me," Mist soothed before she handed him a glass of water and a blanket.

He smiled at her and wrapped the blanket around himself before he gulped the water down. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Mist replied as she took his glass away. "Don't forget to take your glasses off," she muttered as she got rid of the sleeping pill packaging in the kitchen.

She wondered back into the living room to see Edward was already coming under the drug's influence and she smiled before she gently brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Sleep well, my little nerd," Mist whispered before she locked the doors. "And now," she murmured. "I need to just solve one last problem."

* * *

Edward woke up to the smell of toast and was that sausages?

His eyes fluttered open and he placed his glasses back on, walking over to the kitchen as he stretched he was greeted by Enigma.

He smiled at her and sat down when Mist came over.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, just… my head feels so groggy at the moment."

"Maybe it's because you slept in?"

Edward smiled and nodded in agreement, then Mist's phone began to buzz and she picked it up off the table.

"Did you sleep well, Enigma?" Edward questioned.

Enigma grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, I did, Edward."

"Ah no…. Edward we have problem," Mist stated.

Edward blinked, looking up at her. "What is it?"

"The witness was killed last night," Mist stated. "And next to his body, there was an ankh."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it answered who Sphinx is :P Congrats those who got it right! :)**


	8. Chapter 8:You're so stupide sometimes

You're stupid sometimes.

* * *

It was a mess at the precinct. Cops were everywhere, forensic examiners running back and forth between desks and people.

Edward and Mist stared at the chaos.

"I think this is the most active I've ever seen the cops," Mist muttered.

Edward glanced at her before he sighed. "It happened in the GCPD, of course they're going to be- wait, where's Bullock and Gordon?"

"Haven't they got a case?"

"I think they solved it yesterday."

"The Goat right?"

Edward nodded his head.

"No offence Edward but your city is a little crazy," Mist mumbled.

"I know," Edward beamed. "Isn't it great? All those fascinating crimes!"

Mist raised an eyebrow before shaking her head in dismay. "That isn't a good thing."

They moved out of the way to let the body cart through, the man on it a pale grey, his neck was coated in dry blood.

Edward shuddered slightly. To think, that could of been him.

"You okay?" Mist questioned, the place was calming down now that the body had been removed.

"Just glad it wasn't me."

Then they saw Bullock come running in, a grin on his face as he ran towards Essen's office.

"Why's he in such a good mood?"

Edward shrugged and began to walk towards the exit, Mist still watched Bullock as he and Essen seemed to arguing about something, but what?

"You don't get, we're on the same side!"

Mist span around and her mouth fell agape as Montoya and Allen were bringing a hand cuffed James Gordon towards the holding cells.

"What's going on?" Edward questioned, making Mist jump.

"Will you please stop doing that!"

"Sorry."

Suddenly Bullock came over with Essen and then there was a huge argument.

"I didn't kill Oswald Cobblepot," Gordon shouted. "I didn't shoot him Bullock.

"Of course you didn't, partner."

"No, I mean it!"

"Harvey Bullock you're under arrest," Montoya growled.

Mist felt her eyes widen at the scene. Were they insane? They couldn't arrest Gordon and Bullock.

"Yeah, you've got a problem! You got a real-." Bullock paused and stared, the whole station turned to look at a thin man with a bird like face.

"Hello," he smiled brightly. "I am Oswald Cobblepot."

Mist smiled at him. "Hello again, waddles," she whispered.

There was a huge argument between the two Detectives and they were quickly pulled apart.

Gordon was able to get free and he ran off, pulling his phone out on the way.

"What's going on?" Mist questioned Edward who shrugged before glancing over at Cobblepot.

Oswald smiled at the both of them before he turned to hobble off.

"Come on," Mist egged as she pushed Edward toward the door to follow Oswald.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked.

"We're going to talk to waddles."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, it's one of the best ideas, a bad idea and bad ideas are the best because-."

"Because they're the most dangerous…" Edward trailed off as he slowed to a stop. "That's what Sphinx said."

Mist frowned. "So?"

"You and her are similar and you keep acting strange and…" Edward trailed off at the glare.

"Are you assuming I am the Sphinx?"

"I'm saying you are the Sphinx," Edward growled.

Mist raised an eyebrow but burst into laughter. "I'm flattered you think I'm a homicidel murderer, Edward. Truly I am."

"I am not joking!" Edward snapped. "It makes perfect sense. When Enigma was kidnapped Sphinx was nice to her, Enigma even said she was looking pretty tonight which hints towards she's seen Sphinx before."

"Edward…" Mist shook her head smiling. "I wish I had your imagination, I really do."

"Mist.. there's still time, we can fix this!" Edward cried.

"There is nothing to fix!"

"But-."

"I am not Sphinx Edward. The idea is ludicrous!" Mist snarled before she calmed down and grabbed his tie. "Edward, making assumptions like that will cause trouble in places you could never imagine. I am trying to capture Sphinx, in fact I'm the only one who is trying to catch her!"

"Mist I-."

"No!" yelled Mist slapping his face. "You can shut the hell up!"

"What happened to you?" Edward whispered with a look of horror on his face. "You used to be so kind, understanding and caring when we were kids. What happened?"

"I grew up!"

Edward looked at the floor. "You're saying I haven't?"

"You still play video games!" Mist shouted while waving her hands in the air.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it, at your apartment."

Edward frowned. "Mist, you've never been to my apartment."

Mist frowned. "I haven't? Do you not remember the Sphinx incident? I was there, your apartment was a crime scene."

Edward grimaced at the memory. If Sphinx wasn't Mist then who was she?

"Well?" Mist growled, her arms crossed, tapping her foot with impatience.

A smile fell on Edward's face. "You look cute like that."

The smile that fell across Mist's face she couldn't help and she was giggling slightly. "Really Edward? I was supposed to look intimidating not 'cute' as you put it."

"Well after seeing Sphinx, you are like a calm breeze compared to her raging storm."

Mist laughed again. "Hey listen… for old times sake do you want to go to the amusement park then have a nice dinner?"

"What about Enigma?"

"It's okay Enigma is covered," Mist said smiling. "Plus, it would be nice to spend time with you."

Edward grinned. "Okay… for old times sake. Oh, do you know that frais comes from-,"

"Excuse me."

Edward and Mist turned to a bald man with two women next to him.

"Yes?" Mist questioned frowning, was it wrong to feel… intimidated by this man?

"Do you know were James Gordon is?" he asked smiling at them.

Mist narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want him?"

The man's smile faltered a little, but he kept it up barley. "Business."

"Well, would you kindly tell me what that is?"

"He's in the main department," Edward interjected.

He smiled again. "Thank you. Mister Nygma."

Edward gulped slightly before nodding and hiding behind Mist.

He smiled and he and the two women left them along.

"What are you thinking?!" Mist shouted at him.

"Look, he'll be fine, trust me," Edward assured before he dragged Mist out. "Trust me, Mist. Like you used to."

Mist frowned and looked at the floor.

"Misty?"

She smiled at the old nick name and looked up at him, before she hugged him. "Oh Eddie, what would I do without you huh?"

"Not have a daughter?"

"Ha! Well, I guess. But I don't want to change that, not for all the money in the world."

"I'm happy to hear that," Edward stated, smiling at her.

"Come on, lets head to the amusement park so I can win you one of those polyester items."

Edward laughed as Mist pulled him along to her car. "But you are dressing out of those. Come on Ed, losen up."

"Alright, alright fine," he laughed. "You know where my apartment is, lets go their first and then go to your place so you can get changed."

"Why are we going to my place last?"

"It took you 15 minutes to get ready for our first date."

Mist laughed. "You timed it? What am I saying of course you did!"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't late," Edward protested. "Plus, if that's how long it took you to get ready for a date, could you imagine our wedding day?"

"No, because we never had it."

Edward frowned. "We were too young. You know that I know that."

"I was too young to have a child, Edward."

"How old were you?" Edward questioned.

Mist paused for a long time before turning to him. "Really? Edward do the math, you know how old she is, she's five, take five away from my age."

Edward paused before thinking and then he went a deathly shade of white. "You were 18."

"And now you know how old I am," Mist mumbled. "Wait, how did you know how old I was in the first place?"

"I looked up your file."

"Of course you did."

"You sound disappointed."

"You could of just asked."

"I may not be good at talking with people but even I know it's inpolight to ask a lady how old she is," Edward stated.

Mist gave a small laugh. "Of course. Well, I'm not going to get into a fight with you, I'm going to have a nice times with you."

Edward grinned. "So… it'll be like being 18 again."

"Don't get your hopes up, Mister Nygma. I'm not planning on having another baby anytime soon."

"I wasn't implying-."

"I know," Mist laughed. "No offence, but you can be a real idiot sometimes," she grinned nudged his shoulder. "But that's okay. Now, lets go and have some fun."

T.B.C:


	9. Chapter 9: Agent Mix up

Agent mix up.

* * *

Edward stood outside Mist's apartment with his arms crossed as he stared up at the building.

How long did it take one woman to get dressed for a friendly day out, nothing more or at least that's what Mist had described it.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mist spluttered as she hoped out of the apartment and as she pulled her coat on fiddling with her bag. "I'm very sorry I was having trouble choosing what I wanted to wear and Edward?"

Edward stood staring at her. Jeans that were very well fitted, long boots and a black thigh length coat with slight fur around the collar. "You look amazing. I feel slightly underdressed."

Mist gave a breathy laugh. "I feel over dressed. Come on, lets go to the theme park, but please can we go on the rollicosta?"

"Mist really?" Edward moaned.

"Edward you'll be fine, trust me," she giggled as she looped her arm around his. "Please, for little old me?"

"Hmm…" Edward posed in mock thought. "I suppose we could go on one."

"YAY!" Mist squealed.

Edward laughed and shook his head as they walked the streets. "You are so childish sometimes."

"It's to mach my childish friend," she grinned as she nudged him with her elbow.

It was only a short walk to the theme park and Edward was quite happy to see no rollicostas in sight except for the huge ferris wheel and he knew Mist would make him go on it.

They played a few games and Edward was silently surprised at Mist's aim, even with the pop gun slightly changed to enable less people to win.

Mist managed to win Edward a Mexican lizard with a mask like a robber and then it was Edward's turn.

Mist smiled at him and cuddled the prize she'd gotten for Edward. "You need to win me something Eddie."

Edward gave a breathy laugh and took a deep breath, calming his breathing down before he fired and Mist was left standing, mouth agape.

"Did I hit it?" Edward questioned.

"Did you hit it?" Mist repeated looking back at him. "You freakin nailed it. is there something you not telling me? Do you go down to the firing range?"

Edward blushed slightly and fiddled with the gun before he took aim again and fired, hitting the target once again.

"You practice at the firing rage don't you?" Mist questioned with a smirk.

"It's good for stress," Edward muttered as he took aim again.

"Right because you get stressed."

"I do," Edward protested as he fired again and hit the target perfectly, placing the gun down.

He picked a lion and handed it to Mist who grinned and placed the lizard on his head.

"Mist… why?"

"Why not?" she giggled as she grabbed his hand and ran with him, dodging the people and other stores.

"The Ferris wheel!" Mist shouted as she ran over to it.

"Mist, must we? You know I hate hights."

"Oh don't worry," Mist teased. "I'll hold your hand on the way round."

Edward glared slightly before smirking. "Yeah like you on the ghost train?"

Mist flustered and hit him in the chest a little. "Ghosts creep me out!"

"You know they're not real."

"They're freaking freaky!"

"'Freaking freaky'?" Edward laughed. "English Mist, do you speak it?"

"Occasionally."

They were silent for a bit before laughing at the stupidity of it all. But that was the best bit.

Non of them were stupid, if anything they were ahead of the tide.

"Ya know… if we do solve the Sphinx case I might stick around for a bit… ya know I kinda like this place," Mist muttered as they wondered over to the Ferris wheel.

Edward glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You like it here?"

"Don't you?"

"I love this place… which is why I am slightly confused as to why you would stay."

Mist laughed. "Edward, you remember us in school. We were the weird ones, the odd lot of the school. Why wouldn't I like this place?"

Edward shrugged before he turned to see someone he was hardly expecting to see.

"Mist."

"Hmm?"

"Over there."

Mist glanced over and her eyes widened. It was Victor Zsasz.

"What does he want?" she whispered.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know… but I think we should leave."

"I second that, come on lets get going."

They both turned and quickly walked towards the exit of the fair, all the while Zsasz followed them, keeping a good distance to not look suspicious to any passers by but to Edward and Mist it really was quite daunting.

They reached the edge and quickly began to blend in with the crowd, if that was even possible for Edward, but when they checked behind themselves again, Zsasz was nowhere in sight.

"Why was he following us?" Edward questioned.

Mist glared. "Oh I don't know… probably because you talked to him… that's a point. How did he know your name?"

"Falcone knows everyones name in the GCPD and he makes it a habit for his best men to know too. It's so he can keep in track with everyone else."

"I see… what about FBI?"

"Mist why would that bother you?"

"Well… I just need to be careful that's all."

Edward frowned. "You wear your badge whenever you're at work."

She laughed breathlessly before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly and smiling at him, with a smile that spoke only of nerves. "Oh yeah… I do don't I?"

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with a frown. "You do not seem to be quite yourself."

"Oh.. I'm fine," she laughed before taking his hand and pulling him down the street. "But I've had enough excitement for one day, I'm gonna go home and relax… hey I wonder how Gordon is doing. What do you think?"

Edward frowned as they continued their walk. "I think Detective Gordon is obviously still alive, considering the fact that Zsasz came after us."

"You know that guy?"

"I've been on a few of his cases, but they always got dropped."

Mist shook her head in disgust. "That's the problem with this city, it's corruption. There's too much."

"I know. I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if an investigative reporter could get in the GCPD and no one would notice."

Mist span and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh? And where, exactly, did that idea spring up from?"

Edward frowned at her tone. It was harsh and annoyed. Almost like it was questioning. "I don't… we've had a few incidents before, that's all."

"You don't think anyone in the GCPD at the moment is an investigative reporter do you?"

"Umm… I don't think so… we haven't had anyone new join. In fact, even though you're not GCPD as such, you are the first new face we've had in a long time," he smiled at her and tilted his head to the side. "And I highly doubt you are a investigative reporter. For one, if you were, you couldn't afford that coat on the salary."

Mist smiled and… even though he wasn't that good at reading emotions… he could of sworn there was a wash of relief that past over Mist's face when he said that.

Was she hiding something? What would Mist hide from him? They were friends wren't they?

True she did hide the fact that she had Enigma and she also hid the fact that Enigma was his daughter too… so..

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Mist who turned to him with a confused expression.

"Edward? What is it?"

Edward stared at the floor… how did Sphinx know Enigma didn't like the dark? That was something only close people to Enigma would know.

Thinking about it, Sphinx and Mist had very big similarities…. but then there was the riddle as to why Mist had panicked when he spoke about investigative reporters…

'_And I highly doubt you are an investigative reporter. For one, if you were, you couldn't afford that coat with the salary' _That's what he said… but what if… what if Mist was an investigative reporter… that still didn't explain how she could afford that coat though… unless…

Edward went pale and quickly looked up at Mist who stared back at him with confusion and slight concern.

"Edward are you okay?"

Edward swallowed before slowly nodding. "I just need to call in at the GCPD, make sure everything is okay."

"Oh? Well, I'll come with you-."

"No!"

Mist frowned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean…" he corrected himself. "You're tired like you said… you need a rest it's obvious. I can get there on my own… don't worry about me okay?"

"Umm… That's a little hard when you consider the fact that I always worry about you."

"Yes… well.. besides the point," Edward gave her a small smile. "I must be going, anyway… see you… tomorrow?"

"Yeah… see you tomorrow…" Mist trailed off as Edward began to walk, almost run towards the GCPD.

He'd figured it out… he'd figured it out.

Mist was an investigative reporter… but how she was able to get hold of FBI credentials was beyond him… wait… she couldn't afford the coat… so maybe she was an FBI agent as well as an investigative reporter?

No, no, no! That made no sense… what would she have to gain from lying about being an FBI agent?

Information. But why the Sphinx case? Why that case?

It wasn't big in the news was it? No… he hand't seen anything much on the Sphinx case… if anything simply because they were trying to keep a low profile.

His eyes casted over to a newspaper were a picture of the Sphinx's latest crime scene rested.

Edward narrowed his eyes and picked the paper up before he began to skim over it.

Some of this information even the police didn't have… so how would the newspapers have it?

He looked down at the end of the article.

_Written by Ian Moon._

A name he didn't recognise… maybe he was new? But… he knew just about everything and that name didn't ring a bell at all and he doubted the newspapers would let a newbie cover such an important and high profile case like Sphinx.

It even had the time. But how? The corner had yet to determine a time of death… the idiot.

The only person who would know the time… would the be the killer herself… would be Sphinx.

He frowned before he looked over the name at the end of the article….

There was something wrong with it. But what?

He payed for the paper and left for the GCPD and once he was there he quickly headed to his office, sitting down placing the paper down in front of him.

What was it what was it? What was he missing?

* * *

"Nygma… Nygma.. ED!"

Edward startled awake. When had he fallen asleep?

He turned to see both Bullock and… Gordon? He'd survived!

Edward smiled at them. "Detectives…."

"What are you still doing here kid? Don't you have a home?" Harvey asked.

Edward frowned. "Pardon?"

"You've been in this place two days straight… we've got a call on a case, come on lets go."

"Wait!"

The Detectives turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Umm… I may have found something out… to do with the Sphinx case."

Now they looked interested.

Edward pulled the paper out and placed it on the desk were the article was. He'd marked in and circled important things in the article… going from them place to the picture to the name writer at the bottom as well as the time of death.

"What am I looking at?" Bullock grumbled.

"This is a report on the Sphinx."

"Well I can see that much Nygma, get to the point, what is it?"

Edward swallowed and pointed to the time of death. "They shouldn't know that since we don't know it. The coroner hasn't placed a time of death down for the victim yet."

"Okay… so how would they know?"

"There's more," Edward muttered as he pointed at the picture. "No police."

"No tape either," Gordon muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the picture. "And the blood still looks fresh."

"Exactly!" Edward cried. "Do you see what this means?"

"What does it mean, Ed?" Bullock snapped.

"What destroys mountains, breaks towns, dry rivers and kill kings?"

"What?"

Edward turned to Gordon expectantly as he began to work the riddle out.

Gordon snapped his fingers. "Time. The photo was taken before the police got there, the writer knew what time the victim was killed which is something even we don't know."

"The killer… the Sphinx.. is the one who wrote this article or gave the information to the paper to write," Edward concluded. "Plus.. we never realised the place were the victim was killed to the press… but there's just something about the name that's bothering me," he muttered as he tapped at the name.

"Ian Moon?" Bullock muttered as he stared at it. "So what it's just a name. The guy's probably a nobody."

"That's it!" Edward shouted as he grabbed one of his pens and quickly began to scribble on the paper.

"What's it?" asked Bullock looking confused, even Gordon looked slightly confused at the sudden change of excitement in Ed's character.

"Ed?"

"Look, don't you see it?" Edward cried as he held the paper up for all to see. "_Ian Moon, _is an anagram for _I am no one."_

"The killer's telling us that this guy doesn't even exist?" Gordon questioned.

"I believe so…"

"That's arrogance for ya right there," Bullock grumbled.

"That's Sphinx," Edward muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay.. but why would she choose a newspaper?" Bullock muttered.

"She could be trying to send a message to whoever hired her, telling them she'd done it?"

"Yeah… okay but how did she even get it in and how did she get the anagram in? I mean the only way she could do that would be-."

"If she worked there," Gordon finished for him with a snap of his fingers.

"Sphinx works at the newspapers and uses them to tell the people she's done the job," Bullock shook his head. "No wonder she's never been caught, the witch is good at what she does."

"Mist…"

"What?"

They both turned to Edward who was staring at the paper wide eyed. "Oh my god, oh my god…"

"Nygma what is it?"

"Excuse me?"

They all turned to see a man, tall and well built dressed in a dark suit, his hair was combed back and he had cold steely eyes.

"Can I help you?" Gordon questioned.

"Actually, I'm here to help you," the man responded as he pulled out an FBI badge. "Agent Richard King, I'm here to help with the Sphinx case… I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get here. It seemed someone hacked into our system and stopped the message from being emailed to us, but we were able to crack it."

They stared at him wide eyed.

He frowned at their expressions. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're the agent that's been sent to us?" Gordon demanded.

He nodded in reply. "Yes."

Gordon slowly turned to look at Edward and Bullock.

Bullock turned and glared at Edward slightly, the forensic tech shrank back slightly and shuffled away from them backwards.

"If he's the agent," Bullock growled as he took a dangerous step towards Edward who was now as white as a sheet. "Then who the hell is Mist Terry?!"

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yes, I am back! And... oh what a twist! Bet you didn't see that coming huh? :P well anyway I hope you like this and I am so sorry of rthe weight! :D but it's back and it's here! :D ENJOY!**


	10. Chapter 10: Here we are

Here we are now.

* * *

He didn't know how he was able to do it, but somehow, Edward was able to get out of the lab quickly and run our of the GCPD. He really needed to talk to Mist.

He raced through the streets, holding his phone to his ear as he went trying to get in contact with her, but nothing came except the damn voicemail over and over again.

"Oh… Mist!" he seethed as he placed his phone away in defeat before he glared at her apartment building. He knew Bullock and Gordon and this… Agent King would be here soon, he at least needed to warn Mist about-

Wait, why did he? She never told him in the first place so why did he owe her? He didn't.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "You're on your own this time Mist, but I guess you're used to that by now."

He turned and left the outside of the apartment and walked around the corner just as the police arrived and ran inside to Mist's apartment.

Bullock and Gordon couldn't believe they actually trusted Mist, they could only imagine how Edward was feeling since they seemed to be close friends.

They walked up to the front door and were about to knock when they noticed it was open already.

Agent King stepped forward and opened it, his gun poised just like the other Detectives were as they entered.

By the looks of things someone was looking for something. Shelves had been emptied across the floor and cupboards were open with their things thrown to the side.

They heard something smash and they cautiously headed into the living room, each with their gun ready for an attack.

"GCPD, freeze!"

The figure stopped in their search and slowly straightened out, their long brown leather coat flapped at their ankles and there seemed to be two samurai swords sticking out from underneath his leather coat.

The figure slowly turned and glared at them from under his hood of the hoodie he was wearing underneath. As his face caught the light, the Detectives and Agent were both shocked to see how young he was but what shocked them more was the scar leading down his left eye, it looked like a sword had sliced it and it was amazing that the eye hadn't been damaged in the process.

He glared at them before he belted for a window.

"Stop!" yelled Gordon as they open fired on him, but he grabbed his sword and swung it round knocking the bullets off their course.

They all froze in place as the figure sheathed his sword again and jumped out of the window onto the railing on the other side before he began to run down the railing till he reached the floor and he ran, letting the Detectives watch helplessly as he disappeared into an alley.

"Who the hell was that?" Bullock growled.

Gordon shook his head. "I was hoping you would know."

"You got me boy scout, I ain't seen anything like that before. Even in Gotham."

* * *

Oswald was not one for unexpected visits, quite frankly, he hated them. It meant he had no time to prepare but there she was standing in the middle of his mother's apartment and he was very happy that his mother had gone out for the day.

"Sphinx," he muttered as the woman sat on the table reading what appeared to be a cookery book of all things.

"I'm deciding what to cook for dinner," she informed him. "What do you think? Lamb or chicken? I quite fancy some nice sausages to be honest, then again pork just reminds me of slaughter houses and… some of the things I've seen done there… it's quite off putting. Don't you find that?"

"I… can't say that I do," Oswald muttered as he stood staring at her.

Sphinx hummed in response. "Ohh… lobster! I haven't had sea food in ages… not since I was in Tokyo. I loved it there, too bad the holiday had to be cut short because of the cops," she flicked a page and smiled. "Oh I've hadn't had that in years! I really need to visit China again sometime, I love their meals."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you like Chinease food, waddles?"

Oswald narrowed his eyes at her comment and at the fact she didn't answer his question. "Not really. Now what are you doing here?"

"It's such a shame you don't like their food, it's just simply wonderful-."

"Stop talking about food!"

Sphinx slowly lowered the book and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Just because you're paying me to play around here doesn't mean you get to yell at me, Waddles," she looked back at the book and smirked. "Hmmm smoked penguin, sounds delicious."

"Is there any reason you have seated yourself in my mothers apartment and sit reading one of her cook books?"

"Not really," Sphinx clicked her tongue before she smiled. "I just wanted to make sure my favourite Penguin wasn't dead. Especially since the last time I saw you, you just reviled yourself to be very much alive to the whole GCPD. Quite a clever move. Fish is all shaken up now."

"Good."

"Hmm… you would think so wouldn't you?" Sphinx looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. "Just don't get to comfortable Waddles. There's still a lot of people out there who would kill you."

"Did you hear? Gordon attacked Falcone and the Mayor."

"He really does a good job at getting people to hate him doesn't he?" she chuckled. "Which is why I wonder why you are so intent on using him and no one else."

"James listens to reason and common sense," Oswald explained with a smirk. "Which is a rare thing in Gotham."

"James huh?" Sphinx chuckled. "First name basis? Wow, you must be really close."

"Is there any other reason you came here Sphinx?" Oswald questioned as he limped towards her.

She pulled a sickle out and pointed it in his direction, still looking at the cook book. "That's far enough, Waddles. I know you, you're sneaky. Poor Maronie's man knows that only too well huh?" she giggled as she looked over at him. "Poor Frankie never stood a chance did he? But you were right about one thing he was a cheap skate."

Oswald sighed and hobbled over to a chair sitting down to rest his aching leg. "Sionis has been arrested, only yesterday. You are still on the run am I correct?"

Sphinx wobbled her hand in the air and hummed slightly. "Not exactly, just trying to find a safe place to live. I've had Police there and they are now staying there and then I had such a lovely visit from an… old associate of mine. How lovely for me."

Oswald narrowed his eyes. "Anyone I should be worried about?"

"Heavens no, Waddles-,"

"Please stop calling me that."

"I am merely stating it's going to be dangerous for me. Plus, I heard Copperhead is coming here soon," Sphinx grimaced at the mere thought of that assassin. "I really don't like her. I might stay low for a bit… then again, I could always pay my favourite nerd a visit."

"By that you mean the man you stalk?"

"Oh," Sphinx pouted and let a smirk grace her features. "That's a little harsh. I don't stalk. The only time I ever stalk is if it's my prey."

"Is that not what he is?"

Sphinx smiled. "Now that you mention it… I guess he could be… tell me Waddles, have you ever woken up in handcuffs?"

Oswald blinked before tilting his head to the side. "Only.. only if I've been arrested but.. other then that no… why?"

"Because I have a feeling my darling little nerd hasn't either," she grinned and snapped the book shut, before she slipped off the table. "And you know what they say first time for everything."

"I… actually feel sorry for him," Oswald muttered as Sphinx giggled and placed the book in his hands.

"Oh Penguin," she chuckled. "You have no idea. Thank you for letting me read your book. I think I'll have a stir fry for today."

Oswald blinked and watched as she walked over to the window and opened it, plucking one of the flowers from the nearby vase and smelling it. "Ahh…" she sighed. "So beautiful. I might take this to give a little colour back at where I'm staying. See ya Waddles."

She hoped out of the window and disappeared leaving Oswald sitting with the book in his hand.

He sighed and went to slam it on the table when something slipped out of it.

He picked it up and saw it was a note, from Sphinx since the writing was in gold metallic writing.

The woman really liked gold it seemed.

He opened it and began to read what it said,

_Just a thought, Waddles. While it's on my mind. Do watch out for a man at the GCPD called Edward Nygma. He may not look it but… there is something dangerous behind that goofy smile and silly glasses. Something that, in the future, you might just want to watch out for._

_-Sphinx._

_XXX_

Oswald shook his head and scrunched the paper up before he through it in the bin.

That woman was insane. Truly she was.

Now he really felt a little bit sorry for the poor man she was stalking.

* * *

"Ed?"

Edward suddenly paused in his work and looked up at Detective Gordon who was standing in the door way watching him.

"Detective?"

"Where is Mist?"

Edward went pale and fumbled with his work. "I… I wouldn't know. She hasn't answered any of my calls."

"You know where she works right?"

Edward gave a slow nod. "She's a reporter, an investigative reporter."

"Do you think you could phone them and see where she is?"

Edward nodded and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket dialling the number before he placed it on speaker, presumably Gordon would want to hear the conversation too.

"H- Hello?"

"Hello, is this the head of the newspaper company?"

"Y- yes, yes it is… who is this?"

"Umm, my name is Edward Nygma, I'm a friend of Mist's, I was wondering if you knew where she was?"

"I'm sorry… she… she hasn't come into work today. Is that all?"

"Umm, no actually… do you know who Ian Moon is?"

There was a long pause before a trembling voice answered. "It's Mist's alias she sometimes uses to keep her cover if she's investigating," he answered before swallowing. "Now.. is.. is there anything else?"

"Mist's?" Edward repeated. "Are you sure?"

"I.. I'm positive, really I am I- no please don't I- gah!" Edward and Gordon looked at each other and then back at the phone as a gargling noise came from the device, it sounded like someone was trying to breath but couldn't.

"Hello Eddums."

Edward froze in place.

Sphinx.

"I'm so happy you called, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about little old me," there was a chuckle from the other end of the line and Edward could see her smirk.

"Sphinx," he whispered. "What.. what did you just do? Where's the head of the newspaper?!"

"Oh…" she sighed before chuckled slightly. "I'm afraid he's got a bit of a swore throat and can't talk right now… and never will talk. Sorry."

"You… you killed him."

"Oh, that makes it sound so harsh," she chuckled. "You just like to make me feel so awful don't you?"

"Why did you do it?"

She clicked her tongue in response before she chuckled slightly. "Why not?"

Edward glanced up at Gordon who was quietly phoning Bullock while listening to the conversation at the same time.

"You won't get away with this," Edward informed her.

"Oh," she sighed and laughed. "I already have."

She hung up and Edward was left staring at the phone.

"Bullock and Agent King are on their way there," he informed him.

Edward just stared blankly. "They'll never get there in time. She'll be long gone."

Gordon sighed and looked away because he knew Ed was right

"It's getting late, Ed and we're still looking for Mist. Why don't you go home and have a rest?"

"What about the crime scene?"

"Don't worry about it," Gordon said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just… let me handle that and you go home and get some rest, okay?"

Edward nodded dumbly before he left and headed for the locker room to get his things.

Gordon looked back at the phone that lay on the table. He knew why Ed had left it and he didn't blame him.

* * *

Sphinx sighed and pulled her jacket around tighter as she stood on the docks staring out to sea.

Why had she agreed to this? What on God's name had possessed her to think this was a good idea?

Another harsh gust of wind blew through her and she shivered.

I repeate what on God's name made her think this was a good idea?

"Sphinx."

She blinked before slowly turning to see a slightly Espanic woman walking towards her.

"Copperhead," she muttered back before clutching her coat tighter to her. "Welcome to Gotham."

"I am surprised they did not phone you to do this."

"I don't kill kids. It's my one golden rule."

Copperhead smirked and pulled out a picture of a young girl wearing a black hoodie with brown curly like hair and green eyes. "It is a shame. She seems to be a very pretty girl."

Sphinx sighed and glared at her slightly. "Anything else?" she snarled.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

"I haven't seen her before, so no."

"You're not lying to me are you, Sphinx?"

"Lie to you? I'm slightly offended."

Copperhead chuckled slightly before she pocketed the photograph and turned fully on Sphinx. "Why are you here?"

"I've been wondering that for the last half an hour as to why I was waiting on this frozen excuse for a shipyard."

"You know what I mean, Sphinx," Copperhead growled. "Why are you here, in Gotham?"

"Professional secret."

"I see."

"Who hired you to even kill that girl in the first place?"

"Professional secret."

Sphinx grimaced slightly. "Touché," she looked over the docks before she clasped her hands together. "Well, not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but I really have to get going. I have a date with my nerd so… see ya."

"Be careful, Mist."

Sphinx froze in place and she visibly stiffened.

"I am not the only one who knows of your love for that man in the GCPD. It would be a wise course of action if you should take caution while advertising your feelings for him."

Sphinx turned and glared at her. "I would prefer it if you didn't use my real name when I'm in public, thank you."

Copperhead smirked. "Then maybe you should of never of told me it in the fist place."

Sphinx smirked back. "Just as a favour, for old times sake, could you answer me something?"

"Depends what it is."

"Oh it's a rather simple question," she chuckled slightly. "And it is rather important if I got the answer."

"Very well, what is it?"

Sphinx folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Do you know if Whisper is in Gotham?"

"Whisper?" Copperhead blinked before she shook her head. "I cannot say. I have not heard from him in a while. What makes you think he's here?"

"Nothing, it's just, my apartment got ransacked and when I went to check on it there were bullet holes in the floor but the bullets had little chips taken out of them not consistent with them hitting the floor."

"You believe it is Whisper?"

"He's the only one I know of that can deflect the bullets with his swords and leave only those little marks in the bullets. Of course it would be a lot easier to know the full detail if I was back at the GCPD."

"I see," Copperhead looked away before sighing. "I shall keep an eye and ear out for him and I shall call you if I find anything out."

"Okay, thank you Copperhead. This means a lot."

"It also means you are in dept to me and I expect to be repaid."

Sphinx waved her off as she turned. "Yeah, yeah. You will."

Then she left the docks jumping from building to building as she let a grin slip onto her face.

She knew exactly were she was going.

* * *

Edward sighed and opened his apartment door before he dumped his things on the ground the wondered into the living room were he stopped dead in his tracks.

A pair of black boots were resting on the armrest of his sofa and as he followed the black boots to the black leather clad body he gulped in slight apprehension.

"I walk on four legs in the morning, the two legs at midday then three legs in the evening, what am I?" she purred.

"A man," Edward gulped.

Sphinx grinned as she slowly sat up, holding his book of riddles. "One of my favourites. You understand why, yes?"

Edward nodded.

"Good." she purred as she got up and walked over to him. "So Eddums, let's get down to business."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Yeah things are getting interesting :) I hope you enjoyed this and if you are enjoying this story then may I suggest you check out my other Gotham story, 'Foreshadowing the Future' :) **

**Any way I hope you like this one! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Monster

Monster.

* * *

Edward stared at her, she was just lounging across his sofa, book of riddles in her hand, did she know what sort of stress she was putting him under?

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Now that came across harshly, Eddums," she hummed before looking over the sofa at him. "You aren't intending to sound like that are you?"

"I'm tired."

"Ah, so blunt. Are you feeling okay?"

"No."

"Oh? Why not?"

Edward sighed and looked at her like she was crazy. "Isn't it obvious?"

Sphinx was paused for a bit before she looked over at him. "Oh? Is my presence distracting?"

Edward gave her a blank look before he shook his head and walked towards his kitchen, noting how she followed him silently behind him.

"Ohh I like this one," she muttered as she flicked the page of the book.

"Sphinx…. you killed a man."

"I've killed many men."

"You killed a man and I was on the phone to him."

She hummed in response before looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you expecting a prize? Edward, you've dealt with the dead before."

"I know, but I've never had to listen to someone die," he blurted out staring at her.

"Let me get this straight, you're not angry at me because I killed him you're angry because you had to listen to me killing him?"

"What? No! You.. you're taking this all wrong."

She smirked at him before laughing. "Am I? Or are you taking this all wrong?" she chuckled before she walked over to him. "Oh what's wrong lover boy, having trouble in the fact you didn't care?"

"I did care."

"That's not the message I'm getting."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her before he sighed and slumped against the wall. "Please leave."

"Aww… you said please."

Edward was so tired of her that he glared and stood to his full height, which made him tower over her. "Leave. Right, now," he growled, his usual tenor voice dropping to a threatening growl.

Sphinx actually looked surprised and she took a few uncertain steps backwards. It was like there was a completely different person in the room with her now, this wasn't the friendly nerd she liked to play with… this was… this was something else.

She frowned before tilting her head. Or maybe this was the real him, the real Edward Nygma and he just hid it under all the pleasantness and smiles, maybe he wasn't such a goody, goody after all.

"Ya know," she whispered as she leaned on his kitchen side. "I have often wondered how you, of all people, have survived in this place, considering the fact that… it is you and you well, you're not the most threatening person in the world, Eddie. But now I'm starting to wonder… I'm starting to wonder if there's something hidden underneath that smile of yours," she grinned and walked over to him. "I wonder if there's a monster inside of you, just waiting to claw itself out of the darkness and into the light."

He glared at her and pointed at the door. "Leave."

"No."

"Sphinx-."

"You are trying to tell an assassin to do something, but you forget we don't do what people tell us unless you pay us and that is only for killing," she jabbed her finger in his chest. "I do what I want, when I want and you will never, ever use that tone with me."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Well, I believe you are fond of your head being attached to your shoulders correct?" she narrowed her eyes and pulled her bandana down to show black stained lips. "And I was very much hoping not to get this suit stained tonight if you don't mind, blood takes forever to wash out."

"You… you wouldn't," he panicked slightly staring at her.

Sphinx chuckled. "Don't be so sure sweetheart, I'm a woman of my own word I do what I want when I want to," she leaned in closer to him. "Killing you, I wouldn't even break a sweat. You'd go bye, bye just like that," she snapped her fingers to emphasise her point and slowly pulled away from his personal space. "But… you know something, I like to play with my food," she chuckled and rounded on him. "And my, oh, my would I love to play with you."

Edward blushed heavily and stared at her before he inched closer to the wall. "Just… get out."

"Were you not just listening to me?!" she screamed and swung one of her sickles, it stuck in the wall right next to his head. "If you push me just a fraction too far I might just slip," she hissed.

"Please… Sphinx, I… I've just had a stressful day, I'm tired… please I just want to sleep."

"I don't have a problem with that," she purred before smirking.

"What?"

"I never said you couldn't go to sleep, Edward. You are free to depart to your sleeping arrangements anytime, I'm not going to stop you."

Edward blinked a few times out of uncertainty before he slowly slid around the wall away from her and wondered back into the living room, picking up his book of riddles on the way.

"I'm shocked you're actually going to try and go to sleep."

"I don't care if you're here or not, I just… want to rest," Edward mumbled before he walked into his room and closed the door, before getting ready for bed and eventually going to bed.

He was getting used to Sphinx visiting him now, he wasn't as scared as he had been at the beginning, now he knew she wasn't really interested in killing him, she was enjoying teasing him far too much to kill him.

He felt himself drifting off and it was the only time his mind ever stopped moving ten paces ahead of anyone else, but… tonight he was plagued with nightmares.

His father would always be the centre of them and tonight was no different, except no Mist was there too, she was screaming to him to save her and he was frozen with fear, watching as his father brutally murdered her, then he was simply left in the darkness with her corpse before he heard another cry and then he turned and saw Enigma being beaten by who he could only guess was his father.

He ran quickly to save her, turning the man around to face his father, except what he saw was far worse.

It was him.

"Ahhhh!" Edward shot up from his sleep and panted staring into space before he placed his head in his hands and calmed himself down.

"Just a dream, just a dream…" he whispered to himself.

The door opened and the next thing he knew he was being cradled by Sphinx. She was there sitting on his bed holding him and rocking him gently as she cooed soft comforting words, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Edward blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Shh… genius," she whispered as she lay him back down and brushed his hair out of his face. "Don't you know comfort when you see it? Now, you just go back to sleep," she leaned down and Edward held his breath but instead she gave him a soft and gentle kiss on the lips before she pulled away and smiled. "Go pack to sleep, sweet heart."

"Why are you still here?" he questioned her, tilting his head to the side making Sphinx giggle.

"I was worried about you."

"You.. were worried about me?" he let hi mouth twitch slightly. "Me? An assassin was worried about me?"

"Edward," she sighed and shook her head. "The amount I care and worry about you can not be measured, I wish you could know and understand but… you can't, I'm sorry."

Edward frowned and he tilted his head to the side. "Why-?"

"Hush…" she whispered before she smiled and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. "Hush…"

"But-."

"You really are acting like you did when you were younger." She mused with a small smile. "Now.. what was it what was it…? Ah that was it!"

She looked down at him and it was, probably for the first time he'd seen her look at him with a look of care and affection.

Sphinx hummed a note gently to herself before she began to sing to him, still stroking his hair. "Forlorn faces running from the cold regret, empty spaces something that I can't forget…"

Edward felt his eyelids droop and he let them flutter closed as she continued to sing.

"All I wanted was to wish the past away…" Sphinx phased slightly letting a small tear slip from her eyes before she quickly flicked it away.

"But time's the cruelest ruler that we all obey."

Edward lay with his eyes closed his body relaxed, simply because it would whenever he heard this song, it was his comfort the only comfort he had from his father.

Something his mother would do after he'd been beaten by his father, she would hold him in her arms and gently rock him, before she would sing that song to him. After she left, Mist took her place, doing the exact same thing.

"And I dream of goodbye… sinking seas, falling skies…. and I dream of goodbye, no more tears, wells run dry," she whispered before lay a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Sphinx smiled and pulled her hood down and took her goggles off letting her raven hair fall in her face slightly.

Mist smiled down at Edward before she looked away as tears ran down her face. She missed this. She missed being his comfort, his friend, she missed being his.

But after what happened in the kitchen… she did have to wonder.

Mist looked around his room and frowned at all of the question marks drawn on the green wall in white chalk.

It seemed her Edward had an obsession.

Mist leaned next to his ear and smiled as she whispered. "There is beauty in the madness, Edward. You just need to let yourself go and fall into it, trust me. It's easier… madness is the emergency exit. I can't wait to see you run through it."

She pulled away and smiled as he stirred a little before settling again and then she left out of his bedroom window.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Short and sweet I know... well you at least get to see a much more caring and gentler side to Sphinx :P A rarity :P Anyway I hope you liked this one! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Making wishes in the dark

Making wishes in the dark.

* * *

When Edward awoke there was no one, just him by himself and no evidence that Sphinx had even been there.

But she had.

He knew she had.

With a heavy sigh he got to his feet, got dressed and went to work, lord knows it was going to be a hard day today. Mist was still on the run and now he had Sphinx giving him comfort… ugh… what was the world coming to?

The GCPD was indeed bursting with movement, there was people everywhere like usual, though he didn't quite understand the full reason.

"What's going on?" he questioned suddenly as a person passed him.

The man turned sharply on him. "Didn't you hear? There's an assassin here, come to kill the Wayne kid or something like that. Gordon's in trouble."

Edward sighed inwardly. Why did Jim always have to get himself in trouble?

He wondered to the forensic department, it looked like no one wanted his help, so maybe he could get to work trying to find Mist?

It shouldn't be too hard should it?

He tried to call her, she never answered. He finally went round to her apartment, but she wasn't there. She called at her work, wasn't there either.

So where the hell was she?

* * *

"Ya' know… if you just wanted to talk, you didn't need to go to this much trouble, simple phone call would of serviced," Mist muttered as she pulled at the restraints that held her securely to the chair in the warehouse. "Where is my daughter?"

"Save. I would never harm children," came the stern reply from the darkness.

Mist smirked her sarcastic and playful smirk. "Well, well, well Whisper. There is something we agree on."

The boy stepped out of the shadows, the scar that ran down the right hand side of his face, over his eye, it looked like someone had taken a blade to it. Mist knew of course who had intact taken the blade to his face, she knew everything.

She also knew how the scar was a constant reminder for the boy of the one time he'd failed to do his duty and it haunted him even now.

"How's your father?" Mist asked suddenly, gaining a hard slap in return for her cockiness. "Okay," she paused before she spat the blood out of her mouth. "I guess I kinda deserved that. But you can't blame a girl for being inquisitive about your family.." she gave him a glare and gritted her teeth in anger. "Especially when said family has been trying to kill me for the past few years."

"Well," Whisper hissed as he glared at the woman before him. "There is something else we are akin to. My father has been trying to kill me for centuries as I have been trying to kill him."

"Wow," Mist whistled as she stared up at him, leaning back in the chair as her fingers moved and fiddled with the knots at the back. "Family dinners must be tough, tell me is all this fighting between you and your father to do with you forgetting his christmas present or something?"

"Do not mock me," he hissed back at her, his eyes shining with anger.

"Then tie better knots," she hissed back before she folded her hands across her chest and glared up at him. "I don't even know why you're after me, I left the League a long time ago."

"You can't leave the league, I tried," Whisper sighed and turned away. "I tried and I have continuously failed for over a hundred years."

"Looking good for your age."

"You know the properties of those pits," Whisper bit out. "You know what they can do."

"Yes, as do you," Mist looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Which begs the question… why haven't you killed your father yet? You know exactly what the pits can and cannot do."

"There is very little the pits cannot do," Whisper muttered before he sighed and paced in front of her. "I have tried to kill him.. I get so close and then…"

"He just bounces right back," Mist smirked. "You know, you've been at this for hundreds of years and you'll always be at it. There is no way for you to win, he will always come back.

"My father will die," Whisper hissed as he glared down at her, accusing eyes screaming at her like it was her fault. "And it will be by my hand and my blade, no one else's."

"And I can totally respect that," Mist smiled as she got to her feet. "Which is why I am now leaving this warehouse, taking my daughter back home and staying as far away from your family arguments as possible, thank you very much."

Whisper got her way and glared right at her. The way he was looking at her was like he was staring right into her soul and gudging her of all her past crimes.

"Get out of my way," she snarled.

"Do you really think you'll able to keep that nerd of yours safe from my father?" Whisper hissed as he study Sphinx's cool expression, not knowing how close her fingers were twitching for her sickles. "My father will come here in search of you and he will kill that man, he will slaughter the only man you have ever brought yourself to love and he'll make you watch as he does it. You know what he is and you know he will do it."

"Yes and now thanks to you the chance of that happening has only increased thank you so very much," Mist hissed sarcastically as she attempted to leave again only to be stopped by Whisper once more. "Whisper get out of my way or else I will kill you."

"You can't kill me," Whisper hissed as he stared at her. "Besides you of all people should know the trick isn't making me dead, it's keeping me dead. That's the real trick."

Mist gave him a tight smile and and shoved past him. "Duly noted, thank you for the tip."

As she wondered outside, there was Enigma sitting on the floor drawing of all things before she looked up at her mother and smiled. "Hello mommy."

"Hello sweety," Mist smiled and picked her up. "Come on, lets go home and then, Mummy's going to go and visit Daddy, understand?"

"Daddy?" Enigma questioned with a tilt of her head. "Who is my Daddy?"

Mist paused before she looked down at her. "I …. Enigma… You know the nice man at the GCPD and Mummy's friend?"

"Edward?" Enigma smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I like him, he's nice to me."

"Yes.. well… he's he's.. your father," Mist whispered as she stared at Enigma's wide eyes.

"My… Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart, Edward is your father," Mist held her head down in shame. "He… I don't know if he can be your father though, I don't think he's ready."

"But… he's so nice to me," Enigma whispered. "He's my daddy! Mummy, I want to see Daddy!"

"Later, later Enigma, for now… your mother and your father have to have a talk in private, about grown up stuff."

Enigma blinked before she nodded her head and rested it against her mothers shoulder smiling slightly. "I'm glad he's my Daddy, he's nice."

"Yes, yes he is nice."

Mist looked at the time on her watch and sighed. It was late, very late. But she supposed Edward would be at work, but would it be wise to come and see him?

She weighed it up in her head and decided yes, yes it would be a good idea to go and see him.

Once she was home, she put Enigma to bed, before she got in her car and drove to the GCPD.

Suddenly a text flashed on her phone and she frowned as it was an unknown number. Plus who the hell would be texting her at this time?

On opening the text a smile creeped up her face.

Copperhead.

Missed the contract. Hope you get somewhere with Whisper.

Mist giggled to herself.

Serves her right, going after children it was wrong on so many levels, Mist would of killed Copperhead herself if she didn't respect her enough.

She wondered into the GCPD, heading towards the main part of the building, getting odd looks and stern glares from the other police.

Ah.. obviously the whole GCPD knew of her little… trick.

As she entered the main room, she spotted Edward talking with Gordon and Bullock… Gordon was packing up his things from his desk.. what was going on?

Suddenly Edward gave Gordon a hug and then went quickly away and Mist took this as her chance to catch up with him.

"Edward, hey wait!" she called as she chased after him, grabbing his arm. "What's going?"

"Where have you been?" he asked her staring wide eyed and glancing around the room.

"Buisy, now come on spill, what's going on?"

"Detective Gordon.. he's been frown out in disgrace."

Mist blinked. "What?"

"The Wayne killings. There was a witness and he and Harvey Dent both got in trouble, but Gordon has to take the fall. He's being transported to work at Arkham."

"The nut house?" Mist spluttered before she shuddered slightly. Arkham gave her the chills. Maybe it was to do with it's terrible history.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked her again.

"I told you, I was busy."

"That's not an answer."

"Well it's the only one I'm giving you at the moment."

"Mist Terry?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow at the sigh of a stern looking FBI agent.

"Oh… sugar," Mist mumbled under her breath as she stared at him. "Heh… hi."

"You are under arrest for-."

"Hold it right there skippy," Mist butted in, placing a finger to his lips. "I know my rights and… well… I'm afraid I am too well connected with certain people for you to be able to arrest me, so save yourself the trouble, put you cuffs back in you pocket and get out of my way."

"You broke the law."

"And people brake the law everyday by jay-walking," Mist shrugged and moved him to the side. "I don't see you arresting them," she turned to Edward and smiled. "Goodbye Edward, see you soon."

"Mist Terry hold it right there!" The FBI agent screamed. "You prevented the course of justice."

"Actually… you prevented the course of justice and are still preventing the course of justice by getting in my way when we almost had Sphinx… also… it took you so long to get that request… she would of up town and left by the time you got here," Mist paused and casted a quick glance to Edward. "But she hasn't. It's as if," she smirked at him and winked. "It's as if someone's keeping her here… I guess she always did like a good didn't she Edward Nygma?"

The agent suddenly went wide eyed and span around to face Edward with a stern cold look that only FBI agents had ever mastered.

"Dear me," Mist shook her head in mock dismay. "What ever will you do."

She wondered out of the GCPD, leaving Edward to try and fumble his way out of this predicament. He was good at problem solving and he enjoyed it, so why not give him a problem to solve?

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and smirked as she typed in the number listing to it ring before the other person picked up.

"Hey Lilly, it's Mist… I was wondering…" Mist smirked and looked in the direction Gordon was going as he packed his things in his car and got ready to leave. "Could you get me a free pass into Arkham Asylum? I have a hunch things are about to get very interesting."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Not my best chapter I know, and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this :( Please forgive me! And to be honest writing this chapter was like pulling teeth, it was hard...**

**Any way, if you guys like this then please head over and read my other Gotham fic, which is also on here, called 'Foreshadowing the Future' all about our dear Jonny boy and the Scarecrow and whole lot of there rogues, including two of my other OCs and their origin :D So please, please, please! Take a look at that one and tell me what you guys think of it! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Madness

Madness.

* * *

She had been working at Arkham for weeks, almost a month and then, just as soon as things begin to get interesting with someone electrofiring the patients and dying their brains, Gordon sees her and tells everyone at Arkham who she really is. Cover blown, story lost and now?

Now she is sitting at the GCPD on the roof staring out across the city.

Apparently the man who had been giving the patients electrocution had escaped and he had already targeted somewhere.

She heard the door to the roof open and she turned seeing Edward walk over to her, a smile on his face.

"What's got you grinning?" she asked half heartedly. To be honest she wasn't in the mood to talk to Edward which was strange for her.

"Have you seen the paper?" he questioned as he stood just behind her, looking over the ledge as he stared at the city below.

"Obviously I haven't," Mist sighed. "Though I do know that the man who was electrifying the patients is out and about and now that son of half wit has taken my story and is writing it."

"Yeah, but have you seen what're they're calling him?" Edward held the paper in her face. "The Electrocutioner."

"Yes, Edward I can see, god also gave me the power of sight and I taught myself the ability to read," Mist mumbled as she stared at the picture of the man before frowning slightly. "He always did give me the creeps."

"Don't you think the name's catchy though?" Edward grinned down at her. "It's just perfect for him, I love the name. It's catchy ya know, has a sense of drama to it."

"Okay, Mister Riddler, whatever you say," she mumbled.

"Are you upset because you didn't get to write this story?"

"Ya know, sometimes I really wish," Mist stood up and looked directly in his eyes. "Sometimes I just wish you couldn't be you for five minutes, I wish you wouldn't be so different and just be normal."

Edward's grin fell and he turned away, walking towards the door before looking over at Mist who still stood staring at him. "When I was with you, I felt normal," Edward whispered before he looked away. "Now, I'm not so sure."

"Ed," Mist called and he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I never said that it was a bad thing," she smiled and walked up to him. "Just sometimes I wish.. I wish you could understand social ques just a little better, but hey, I guess it'll get better with time right?"

"I guess," he whispered before he shook his head. "Kristen didn't appreciate what I got her, I'm going to talk to her now."

Mist's smile fell as he wondered off, the smile forced on his ace and she simply stared where he had been.

Kristen. Kristen Kringle, the bane of her existence.

How? How had that woman captured Edward's heart and how could she just treat it like nothing?

It made her angry that he liked someone else but then it made her angry that she didn't like him.

She stormed downstairs about to leave when she caught sight o a face she didn't expect to see in the GCPD.

Mist stared at Oswald and smirked fell across her face.

"What are you doing here Waddles?" she mumbled to herself and no sooner had she done it when electricity flashed around the room, bouncing off the walls, trying to hit anyone and everyone.

Edward.

She ran ran as fast as she could, but the electricity followed down the corridor and then she found him he was staring at it with wide eyes, fascinated by it.

"Edward look out, it's the electrocutioner!"

He span and stared at her before he got shocked.

"Edward!"

She heard a zap and turned watching with wide eyes as electricity came towards her and she knew she would never dodge it.

It hit her and she flew back, smacking into the wall with full force before she fell unconscious next to Edward's body.

* * *

"Ouch, you know that hurts right?" Mist hissed at Edward as he lightly touched a damp cloth to her forehead.

Edward frowned. "It wouldn't so much if you didn't squirm."

"I am not squirming."

The Electrocutioner had been stopped, apparently it hadn't been a very impressive stop either.

Gordon simply chucked some water on his power supply and it was all over.

Now it was just the task of treating the injured and making sure there wasn't any lasting damage.

When she got hit, Mist had smacked into the wall and cut her forehead open and now Edward tending to it.

He'd already stitched it up and he was now just whipping a few remaining bits that was left and couldn't be stitched.

"I can't believe that happened and what a paffetic way to be beaten," she mumbled.

"I think the whole GCPD are happy it went easily," Edward whispered.

"I know," she sighed and shook her head. "But it doesn't exactly make for an interesting end to an interesting story, speaking of," she looked around the building at the rest of the cops. "Where's that agent fellow?"

"You mean the one you left me to deal with?" Edward mumbled as he glared ever so slightly.

"And did you deal with it?"

"Yes, obviously I did."

"So I don't see why you're complaining."

Edward pressed the cloth to one of her other injuries a little harder then necessary and Mist hissed before she smacked at his hand.

"Hey, watch it Riddle boy!"

"You haven't called me that in a while," he smiled at her and she giggled.

"Well that's because I haven't found an appropriate place to use it, now seemed good though."

He smiled that all too big smile, it creeped many people out, but Mist in her own way found it adorable.

Sphinx also found it adorable and was squealing inside her head with glee, making Mist want to role her eyes.

Honestly, sometimes Sphinx sounded like a 15 year old school girl with a very big nerdy crush, which thinking about probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"I hear Gordon's got his badge back."

"Yes," Edward grinned. "It's so good to have him back, the GCPD just hasn't been the same without him."

"Yes, no inner fights among cops and things like that, must of been so boring," Mist chuckled.

"He just seems to find trouble."

"Oh, because you don't find trouble," Mist smirked, remembering when she visited him a few weeks ago at his apartment.

Oh it was very funny.

She was going to need to pay him another visit, but… well…she could bide her time, besides she had a gapping big hole in her head at the moment, even Edward would notice that and then her cover would be blown.

She'd just have to wait to go and talk with her little nerd in a more… private setting… maybe like his bedroom?

A smirk formed across her smile as she could imagine his face if he came home and found her, as the Sphinx, draped across his bed in a very suggestive pose, smiling at him.

Oh now that would be funny.

"What are you smirking at?" he questioned and Mist shook her head before smiling at him.

"Oh nothing, just thinking?"

"About?"

She paused and pressed her lips together in a thin line, before she forced a smile on her face. "So how was your talk with Kristen?"

Edward's smile left his face. "She called me weird."

Mist frowned before a dark look crossed over her face.

That… that… stupid idiotic-.

"But that's okay," Edward smiled. "Like you said, being weird isn't a bad thing."

Mist looked up at his smile and she knew, she knew he wasn't smiling for real, he was forcing it, like he always did.

She smiled and patted his arm before she gave him a much deserved hug. "You're right Edward, there's nothing wrong with being special."

"Exactly," he smiled before he looked at his phone and frowned. "I have a case, I have to go."

"A case? already?"

"You do realise that what happened with the electrocutioner happened a week ago right?"

"Well, yes," Mist paused and ran her hand over her new stitch work.

"Try not to ruin this lot this time," Edward smirked at her making Mist frown.

It hadn't been her fault that she'd ripped the last lot of stitching, her other job had been a bit tougher then she thought and she ended up in a fight, hence the fact that some of her injuries were fresher then the others.

"I won't make any promises, mind if I come back later?" she questioned with a smile.

"Not at all, it'll be nice to have some company," Edward smiled before he left and she then left shortly afterwards.

She had an assassin she had to deal with but first she'd need to stop off at home and pick up her things, also make sure Enigma was okay.

She was pretty certain she would be, she always was and she had told her that if it was somebody Mummy didn't know then Enigma was not to go near them and hide somewhere in the apartment.

The drive wasn't too long like usual and then she was up the stairs unlocking the door, entering and then she froze.

The door was already unlocked and that was never a good sign.

She creeped in, gently shutting it as she silently walked down the hall and came into the living room to find Enigma and the very assassin she wanted to deal with, playing with her.

"Whisper what are you doing?" she snarled and boy jumped slightly getting to his feet and placing Enigma on the floor from the aeroplane they had been doing.

"I needed to speak with you, but you weren't in."

"So you decided to play with my daughter?"

"I came to tell you, I'm leaving Gotham."

she blinked before frowning. "You're leaving Gotham? Any reason you felt the need to come and tell me this?"

"I told you because I knew you would go looking for me," he walked up to her and smirked slightly, well it was more his lip twitched slightly upward before settling in his usual scowl. "And I know you well enough to know you'd search this city until you found me, so I thought I'd save you the trouble and tell you I'm leaving."

"Why? Has… your father arrived here?"

"No," He frowned. "But I know where he is and that is where I must be," he held his hand to her. "Until we meet again, if ever, Sphinx."

"If ever," she smirked and shook his hand. "And stay away from my family Whisper, especially my daughter."

"By all accounts, Enigma is your only family. Your father's dead and you killed your mother."

Her smirk fell before she grimaced and shook her head walking away from him. "Edward's family, speaking of," she looked at the time and smirked. "I can just get changed into some other clothes and then me and Enigma she visit her father."

"I'm going to see Daddy?" Enigma questioned with a smile as she stared up at Mist.

Mist smiled down at her and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. Why don't you go and get ready hmm? Put that green dress on, you always looks so beautiful in that, then mummy will come through and do your hair, okay?"

"Yay!" Enigma squealed and ran off to her room making Mist smile and shake her head.

"So you see Whisper, Edward's family to me as much as Enigma is," she turned to find just an empty space and she frowned before a smirk fell across her face and she shook her head. "Ha, of course you wouldn't there, ninjas are awesome."

* * *

As she and Enigma wondered into the GCPD she saw that it was at a stand still, Gordon seemed to be preaching about Justice and how a certain detective had killed someone innocent.

She wandered over to where Edward was standing with a concentrated and serious look on his face before it turned into a grin as the fasle Detective Flass and his buddies got arrested by Captain Essen no doubt.

She'd had Enigma behind her the whole time as it carried on, before she pulled her along to chase after Edward as he walked away, probably back to his hiding place also known as the Forensic's department.

"Edward," Mist called as she and her daughter, well their daughter, chased after him.

He turned and smiled before he went wide eyed.

Mist was wearing a blue flowing top with tight white jeans and black high heels with a gold jewellery and she smiled at him, folding her black coat over her arm.

"Mist?" he blinked before remembering what she had said earlier and smiled. "It's good to see you, I'm sorry you had to see all of that, but now at least a very bad man is going to prison for what he's done."

Mist smiled. "That is true," she grinned and pulled Enigma out to the to stand in front of her. "But there's somebody else who came to see you."

Enigma looked over at Edward and grinned before she ran to him and tackled his legs in a hug, before she looked up at him with beaming eyes and a beaming smile shouting one word that made him almost faint because of the fact she knew and now he was faced with a whole new set of challenges.

"DADDY!"

A very new challenge indeed.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Well, I hope you liked it, I couldn't really see Mist at the Asylum for too long so that's why I didn't write about that bit, any way I hope you liked this chapter and we are now getting closer to in fact I do believe it's Scarecrow's story next on the list of episodes and then well.. we'll be entering the realms of joining my two Gotham stories, 'Ankh' and 'Foreshadowing the Future' but don't worry, Mist still has her own story line, it's just certain parts she's in both stories as is Edward and even Jonathan and few other Gotham characters that I've just added in there even though they haven't been in it yet so... yeah hope you like it! :D**

**And who here saw the 'Riddler' reference!? :D **

**Anyway, enjoy and I promise I shall make it up to you in the next chapter, prepare to meet Anonymous! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Daddy's girl

Daddy's girl.

* * *

It had been a week and since then, Enigma hadn't left him alone, she'd been staying close to her daddy, helping him out, carrying files around the place.

Now here he was, walking up the stairs with his minnie copy following him.

Well it was hard to tell it was Enigma, it actually looked like a pile of files with legs.

"Are you sure you're okay with that, Enigma?" Edward questioned with concern as he stared at his daughter, well of what he could see her.

"I'm fine, Daddy," came the happy reply as she followed after him up the stairs.

Honestly, he was still getting used to being called 'Daddy', it felt unreal.

"Left, Enigma," Edward spoke up and the girl turned, following him as they walked towards Essen's office.

He gently knocked on the door before entering and Gordon, Bullock and Essen all turned to him.

"Ed?"

"I have the files, umm… we have the files…" he trailed off and stepped to the side as Enigma came in and walked up to Edward, who knelt down and gently took the top files off her.

"Thank you Enigma," he smiled at her and Enigma grinned back.

"You're welcome, Daddy… should I give these to Detective Gordon and Detective Bullock?"

"Yes please, sweety."

Enigma grinned and walked over to them and handed them the files.

"Thanks honey," Bullock smiled and took the files off her. "Looking good in those glasses."

"Thank you Detective," Enigma smiled as she handed Gordon the other files.

"Thanks sweetheart, so you're helping your Daddy?"

"Uh huh!" Enigma nodded her head. "It's our Daddy daughter day!"

"Yes," Edward smiled before frowning slightly. "Which it seems to be everyday, since Mist told me."

"You don't mind me being with you, do you Daddy?"

"Of course not. Now come on," he beckoned for her to follow him. "We have some work to do."

"Ed," Essen warned. "Stay out of the morgue. I can't cover you, alright."

"Of course Captain," Edward smiled at her. "I have to look after Enigma anyway."

The Captain nodded and Edward and Enigma left promptly as they walked through the main building.

"What are we going to do Daddy?"

"Well, you can stay in the file room, I am going down to the morgue."

"The morgue?" Enigma frowned and crossed her little arms. "But Captain Essen said you can't go in there, Daddy."

Edward smiled. "Don't worry Enigma. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Everything was not fine. Everything was bad, very, very bad.

He'd been caught and now here he was, sitting in his office, staring down at his identity card, ' ' shining in big, bold, black writing.

Ironic. His name was also his daughter's name in a way.

Enigma was still in the file room, he'd seen her there when he came to give Kristen her pencil back and then he spotted little Enigma hiding in a den of files. Not too dissimilar to when he first found her.

But now here he was, sitting at his desk, it was all quiet and-

"Daddy!"

He looked up and was greeted by a crying Enigma at his legs. She looked so upset.

"Enigma, what happened?"

Enigma looked up at him, sniffing slightly as she stared. "He shouted at me Daddy!"

"Who shouted at you?"

"The man in the morgue, he shouted and called me a… a nuisance and said I was just as annoying as my gibbering loon of a father! He was very angry!"

Edward was fuming. How dare he shout at his daughter!

Yes she shouldn't of been in the morgue anyway, but to yell like that, it was unforgivable!

He could not let this side. Never could he let this slide!

"Don't worry, Enigma," Edward soothed as he stroked her hair and sat her on his knee, his eyes going dark as he glared at nothing at all.

"He won't be a problem anymore, very soon."

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Short chapter I know... but well, I had to have a cute scene with Eddie and Enigma didn't I :P No Mist in this on either!**

**Anyway, if you like the character of Mist, then you will like my new story based off the Arkham games, which is basically her story for that universe, so check it out if you want more Mist and Edward with Enigma thrown in and around at the same time :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Imagine that's all you see

Imagine that's all you see.

* * *

He'd done it. Edward couldn't believe it but he had actually gotten away with firing the medical examiner.

The man deserved it. Not only had he insulted Edward or been bad at his job, but he had hurt Enigma. Edward's little Enigma and that was unacceptable.

Quite frankly Edward was shocked her held so much protection over a little girl he hardly knew and was still trying to get used to being called, 'Daddy', but he supposed that flesh and blood was all you needed to have a reason to care for someone so small.

If only his father had thought the same way about him.

He shook his head, shouldn't think about him, he had important work to do anyway.

The phobia killer, he'd finally been identified as Gerald Crane. The two Detectives had seen to that and now here Edward was reading over the formula that Doctor Crane was trying to concoct with the use of the fear gland essentially.

Soon he would be explaining it to the Detectives, telling them what Crane was up to and by the looks of things, he was trying to cure himself of fear.

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the woman slip in before there was a light knocking against his office door.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Eddie, really?" Mist laughed and walked in smirking at him. "You just had to say it?"

Edward looked up at her and grinned. "Couldn't resist. Do you know where jokes come from?"

"Yes. A joke book."

Edward shook his head before he went to speak when Mist held her hand up.

"Or my head. Depending on how intelligent I feel like being. Besides, enough about jokes, you know why I came here," she nodded to the file he was reading. "What's the Phobia Killer up to?"

"Phobia Killer?"

"It's what the papers are calling him. It's kinda cool but, I don't know… it needs to be something more catchy."

"More drama," Edward nodded before he smiled. "The name needs more drama."

"So glad you agree," Mist chuckled before she leaned against the table, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "So… what was he up to?"

"Mist…" Edward shook his head. "You know I can't discuss information like that to you."

"Yes… I suppose… especially after recent events… it probably wouldn't go down well. Speaking of," she turned on him and held a serious face. "What were you thinking about getting the medical examiner fired?!"

Edward blinked before he shuffled backwards slightly. "He… he deserved it.. wait… how do you know?"

Mist rolled her eyes. "Edward, please. We had a child together, I'd like to think I know you fairly well."

"He upset Enigma, plus he was bad at his job and he was always very mean to me."

"Those are your reasons?"

"Yes."

Mist was silent and seemed to be judging him before she shook her head. "Edward," she chuckled slightly. "You're adorable when you're being naughty. I mean, hiding body parts in his locker… really?"

"There was nothing else I could of done."

"I believe you."

"Plus… the new medical examiner is very nice, much better then the old one… and she smells nice," Edward grinned slightly.

The woman in front of him rolled her eyes. "Eddie, she already has a boyfriend. Gordon. Speaking of, where is our outstanding cop?"

"He and Detective Bullock will be here soon," Edward held the file up. "So I can explain this to them."

"What is that anyway?"

Edward gave her look and she waved him off.

"Okay, okay. I get it," she smiled before frowning. "Just be careful okay, Edward? I don't want you to be the one fired."

"I won't be," Edward assured before he smiled.

"You haven't heard anything from Sphinx have you?" Mist questioned.

As soon as she said that, Edward's smile fell and he frowned slightly before he shook his head. "She's gone off the radar apparently. Disappeared," Edward looked up at Mist, frowning still. "Do you think she's gone for good or… she's just not active?"

"She's biding her time," Mist shrugged slightly before frowning. "Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. All the news is directed at the Phobia Killer at the moment so… she's probably just waiting for the right moment."

"That's… hardly comforting."

"Edward, when it comes to you, you always want the facts rather then the theories."

At that moment the two Detectives came in, both glared when they saw Mist. Yes she was still on a rough patch with them.

"What are you doing here?" Bullock growled as he glared at her.

Mist bit her lip before she clapped her hands together. "Well, on that angry glare it is time for me to leave," she turned to Edward and smiled. "See ya, Eddie. I'll just nip and pick up Enigma from the file room, you won't have to worry about her for the rest of the day."

"Thank you," Edward called as Mist left the room waving behind her.

As she strolled down the corridor she came to a slight stop at the sight of a woman… who vaguely looked like herself but was slightly older.

The woman looked up at her and smiled. "Ah, you're the famous Mist Terry," she chuckled.

"It seems my reputation proceeds me," Mist smiled. "Who are you?"

"Doctor Leslie Tompkins, the new medical examiner."

"Ah, yes Edward told me about you," Mist smiled.

"Funny, Jim told me about you," Leslie smiled.

Mist bit her lip and rubbed her arm slightly. "Yeah… me and Gordon don't get on so well… but I think that's just general Cop dislike for reporters like myself."

"Jim actually spoke very highly of you," Leslie explained. "He told me that he was actually upset that you were a reporter and not a police officer, said he could use talent like you in the GCPD."

Mist smirked. "Well… do you think he could tell him to say those nice things to my face? He might get lucky if he does."

Leslie laughed slightly before she smiled and pushed some hair out of her face. "I can see why Edward likes you."

"Speaking of my adorable nerd," Mist smiled at the Doctor. "Do you think you'll let him play with the bodies?"

"Play?"

"Ah, wrong wording but ya know what I mean?"

"You mean examine them?"

"Yes."

Leslie shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Oh thank you, Edward will be happy," Mist shrugged back at Leslie's odd look. "What can I tell you? Edward's got a secret love for the macabre."

Suddenly the two Detectives came running past the two of them, both with determined looks on their faces. Obviously Edward had helped them out with whatever it was they needed help with.

By the looks of things, they were about to catch the Phobia Killer.

* * *

They caught him, sorta. They actually shot and killed Gerald Crane, but apparently there was nothing that could be done about that.

Bullock was now dating that woman from the phobics support group and Jim and Leslie were heading out for dinner.

Mist was currently standing in the hospital while Edward looked after Enigma for her.

Her newspaper company wanted an exclusive about the kid, the poor son of the now dead Gerald Crane.

Mist stood and watched though the glass the withering form of Jonathan Crane.

The poor boy seemed to be in a state of terror, he was screaming and thrashing around like his life depended on it, but Mist supposed from his point of view it did.

Her motherly instincts were in over drive though, seeing the boy in so much pain, she wanted to reach out and hold him in her arms, tell him he was safe and nothing was going to get him.

"Sad isn't it?" Mist turned to see a Doctor walking over to her. "That one so young should suffer like this."

"It's sad that anyone has to suffer like this," Mist bit back before she turned to the Doctor. "What's wrong with him?"

"The compound Jonathan's father made has long since left his system but the effects…" the Doctor trailed off and shook his head before he gave Mist a hard look. "They seem to be lingering."

"I can see that Doctor," Mist snarled gesturing to the boy strapped to the hospital bed as he screamed and thrashed around. "How long until this goes away?"

The Doctor sighed and looked down at the floor, pocketing his hands in the process. "That's the thing. We're not sure that it ever will."

Mist felt like her heart stopped and she stared at the Doctor opening her mouth slightly before closing it and then opening it again. "What?"

The Doctor sighed and looked over at the boy, as did Mist. "Imagine the thing you fear most in the world," the Doctor explained. "Imagine that's all you see… every waking hour."

He turned and walked off as Mist still stood there and watched the boy in front of her.

Jonathan didn't deserve this, he sounded like a very nice young boy before his father flew over the coockoos nest as it were.

Of course, she didn't realise it then, but how could she? When so far into the future she would meet Jonathan Crane again and all her pity and empathy for the boy would vanish in a flash, simply because of the monster he would eventually become.

True, the images he was seeing gave him a reason or did they give him excuse, for in later life to kill people and blame it on his father, did it give him and excuse to be the way he would be?

She wouldn't know until later life when she would meet the boy under a different name.

Mist Terry, would meet Jonathan Crane once more and hate him for the rest of her life, but she would call him something different then, something that he was ironically seeing every waking hour.

Scarecrow.

T.B.C:

* * *

**Note: Okay I know I have loads to catch up on but basically this story dried up for me for a very long time, but now I'm back and I will be trying my hardest to catch up and become up to date.**

**Sorry it's taken so long. :(**


End file.
